Final Fantasy Dimensions
by ArchFaith
Summary: The heroes of FFs 7 and 8 have restored their worlds to peace. But when a new threat emerges, the two groups must team up to save both their dimensions. UPDATED It's hard to adjust to normal life after saving 2 dimensions...last chapter. RR plz!
1. Start of the Dream

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy elements are owned by Squaresoft. I own nothing. 

Note: this story is a crossover of Final Fantasies 7 and 8. It takes place two months after the defeat of Sephiroth (in the FF7 world) and two months after the defeat of Ultimecia (in the FF8 world).

**Update: **2/20/05. Grrr. I think that out of all my stories, I like this one the least. The phrasing, the characterization, they're all terribly off. But still, it was a proming start. Here's the re-spaced, better punctualized version of Final Fantasy Dimensions. The text is untampered.

Final Fantasy Dimensions  
Chapter 1: Start of the Dream  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

It was a normal day in Esthar. People walked around the beautiful city, thankful for the blue sky and the monsters' elimination. Dr. Odine, busy in his work, experimented with a few Bite Bugs. Advisors Kiros Seagill and Ward Zaback busied themselves with some diplomatic affairs. President Laguna Loire took a nap in his office.

That's when it happened.

Right in the center of the town, the air suddenly became very heavy. It got warm and humid. All the people felt nauseated. The air began to shift. It was a strange sight. Soon, a round portal opened. Portal to where, no one knew.

Kiros and Ward burst into the president's office. "President Laguna!" Kiros cried. Laguna awoke with a start.

"W-what is it?" he asked sleepily.

"Haven't you noticed that portal that's opened up in the center of town!" Kiros asked.

"When did this happen?"

"Just now! C'mon, we must hurry!" Soon Laguna, Kiros, and Ward were in the city center. The police had roped off the area. Dr. Odine stood at the mouth of the portal.

"There's no doubt about it!" he exclaimed. "Dis portal leads to another dimension."

"What are we going to do about it?" Laguna asked.

"Nothing. In fact, I zuspect we may have vizitors very soon," Dr. Odine replied crazily.

"Mr. President," Kiros interrupted. "I think the best thing we can do is call representatives from all the other countries. They should come out here and see this."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

-

The smell of blood littered the air. The decaying city reeked of death. A young man walked slowly toward a bar. He had spiky blond hair and carried a huge sword. He entered the bar.

"Cloud," a voice said. Cloud Strife looked up. Tifa Lockhart looked back at him. "How's it going outside?"

"Terrible," Cloud answered. "The whole town of Kalm was destroyed. Thousands of people dead."

Tifa shook her head. "Why are they fighting this war?" she sighed. "When we saved the planet from Meteor, I thought everything was gonna be fine. But now everyone wants control of the planet."

After the team had defeated Sephiroth, Junon had rebuilt its cannon and assumed control of most of the countries. Barret, Cid, Yuffie, and the others reuturned to their hometowns to defend them. Tifa and Cloud would've gone back to Nibelheim, but it had been one of the towns that resisted Junon. It had been destroyed a second time. So they stayed in Midgar.

_Cloud._ Cloud heard a familiar voice in his head.

"Aeris?" he asked out loud. Tifa looked at him strangely.

"What did you say Cloud?" she asked.

Cloud blinked. "For a moment I thought I heard Aeris's voice. I must be hearing things."

_You aren't hearing theings, Cloud. Neither are you, Tifa.  
_  
"Oh my God!" Tifa gasped. "I heard Aeris! Did you hear her, Cloud?"

"Yeah."

"Is it...for real?"

"I don't know," Cloud replied simply.

Another familiar voice sounded in their heads. _I never thought I'd be helping out my former enemies.  
_  
Cloud, on instinct, drew his sword. "That was Sephiroth!"

"Cloud...are we talking to Aeris or Sephiroth?" Tifa asked, trying to stay calm.

_Both of us,_ Aeris replied. _Are you wondering how? Then I'll show you._ A bright green light suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It engulfed Cloud and Tifa in a blinding radiance.

Cloud opened his eyes. He was floating in a green mist. The Lifestream. Tifa floated next to him. "Teef, are you okay?" he asked.

Tifa opened her eyes. "Yeah," she said. She looked around. "The Lifestream? How'd we get here?"

"I brought you here," a voice replied. They turned around to see Aeris floating behind them.

"Aeris...is that you?" Tifa asked. Aeris smiled. Tifa rushed toward her friend and they embraced. Cloud, teary-eyed, ran toward both women and placed his arms around them. "But how? Are you alive?" Tifa questioned.

"Yes. I am alive. But only temporarily. The Planet knows it is in danger once again. It has asked me to be alive so that I can help protect it."

"Protect? We have to save the Planet again?" Cloud asked.

Aeris nodded. "There is one more thing...I know you're a little shocked right now, seeing me alive and all, but...I have requested that one more person join us on our mission."

"One more person?" Who?" Cloud wondered.

"Me," a voice replied behind him. Cloud spun around. Sephiroth.

Cloud drew his sword. Sephiroth did nothing. "You! Why are you here?" Cloud said.

"I was the one Aeris requested to help."

"You liar!" Tifa shouted. She shoved Aeris behind her. "Don't worry, Aer, we'll protect you from this lunatic!"

"It's true," Aeris admitted, going up to Sephiroth. "I forgave him. Sephiroth is going to help us save our world."

"Of all the people in the Lifestream, Sephiroth? The guy who destroyed my hometown and killed dozens of innocent people? Never!" Cloud screamed. He swung at Sephiroth and missed."

"Cloud...of course you would be angry. I did all those horrible things. I won't say I'm sorry for them, because saying sorry dosen't cut it. But...when I entered the Lifestream, I repented. I felt ashamed every day for my sins. Then Aeris came and asked me if I wanted to help save the Planet. I accepted. I wanna make up for all that I've done. Please give me a chance," Sephiroth pleaded.

Cloud lowered his sword. "Fine. To save our Planet. But if you do anything funny-"

"Right. You can send me back to the Lifestream."

"Now that everything's settled," Aeris began cheerfully. "Let's discuss what we're gonna do. First of all, Midgar isn't the place for you guys, Cloud and Tifa. In fact, the Planet hinted to me that we may have to go to another dimension."

"Another dimension? What would we find there?" Tifa said.

"I don't know. But I trust the Planet. Do you?"

Tifa thought. "Yes, I do," she replied.

Cloud glanced at Tifa, then at Aeris, then at Sephiroth. "I do too."

"The Planet has given me power to transport to other dimensions," Aeris said. "I can create a portal and we can go right now." Aeris held up her hands. A round portal materialized before them. "Sephiroth and I will go first. Tifa and Cloud will go second."

Everyone stepped into the portal. Everything seemed like a giant kaleidoscope.

"I think time goes a lot faster in the dimension we're going to," Sephiroth commented. He was right. They walked in the dimensional rift for only two minutes, but Aeris's portal had been in Esthar for three days.

-

"Isn't this exciting?" Selphie asked for about the twentieth time that day. Squall Leonhart sighed.

"Yes Selphie," he agreed. Squall and the rest of the SeeDs-Quistis Trepe, Zell Dincht and Selphie Tilmitt-had been invited to be representatives of Balamb. Rinoa Heartilly and Irvine Kinneas, though not from Balamb, were also invited.

They had arrived in Esthar earlier that day, the last team of representatives to arrive. A stage, a podium, and some desks and tables had been placed in the City Center especially for the reps, where the SeeDs now sat.

"I hope whatever comes out of that portal is friendly," Quistis said.

"I hope they have a pretty girl," Irvine replied.

"Maybe they'll have a new kind of hot dog," Zell hoped.

Rinoa turned to Squall. "Nervous?" she asked.

"Not really." Just annoyed. He and Rinoa had planned on spending a romatic weekend at Dollet before he got called in for the mission.

By then a huge crowd had gathered. In marched Preisdent Laguna, followed by Kiros, Ward, Ellone, and Dr. Odine. He stood at the podium.

"My fellow citizens and honored guests," he began, in a speech Ward wrote for him, "as you know, we are here today to welcome visitors from another world into our dimension. We hope that they will be friendly and greet us with mutual-"

No one was listening to Laguna anymore. Something was coming out of the portal. The SeeDs instictively drew their weapons, in case the creatures that came out of the portal weren't friendly.

Out stepped a young woman, wearing a long pink dress. After her was a man with long silver hair. After him was a woman wearing a skimpy black skirt and a man with spiky blond hair. They all looked disoriented.

"So much for keeping a low profile," Sephiroth whispered to Aeris.

All eyes were on them. Everyone stared at them until Tifa broke the silence and asked, "What's everyone looking at?"

A flustered Laguna came up to them. "G-greetings," he said, shaking their hands. "I'm President Laguna Loire of Esthar. W-welcome to our world. Are you hostile or friendly?"

"You speak for us, Cloud," Aeris said, shoving him in front of her.

"We're friendly," Cloud said nervously.

At this the whole crowd erupted into cheers. The visitors looked embarassed. "We'll talk later," Laguna said cheerfully, happy that the visitors were okay. "You must be tired after your trip. You should rest, then we'll talk."

Laguna led the way out of the center, the visitors following after him.

"There he goes again," Kiros murmered. "It's dangerous to just invite strange people up to the palace."

"You know Laguna," Ellone replied. "Let's go." Kiros, Ellone, and Dr. Odine hurried after them.

And the meeting was over, just like that. "Whadda ya think?" asked Zell.

"Those two girls were mighty pretty," Irvine answered dreamily. "Especially the one with big-"

Just then Ward came up to them. He made several gestures with his hands. "What's he trying to say?" Rinoa asked.

"Ohhh, I get it!" Selphie cried. "He wants us SeeDs to go back to the palace to help with the visitors, in case they get out of hand."

Squall sighed. Another delay.

-

"Oh," Aeris gasped when she looked at the Presidential Palace. "It's very beautiful."

"Ain't it?" Laguna answered, full of pride. "This way, ladies and gents."

They all sat down on the transporter and zipped into the palace. Laguna led them into his office. "Sit down," he urged. "I'm very glad you're not thinking of harming us. In fact I-"

Kiros walked up suddenly. "Mr. President," he began. "Would you mind if Dr. Odine and I asked our visitors a few questions about the circumstances of their stay?"

"Uh, sure," Laguna said. "If they wanna..."

"Of course," Cloud answered.

"Good," Dr. Odine said, coming in. "Ze zooner ve get dis information, ze better."

"First of all, the standard questions," Kiros began. "What are your names?"

"Cloud Strife."

"Tifa Lockhart."

"Aeris Gainsborough."

"Sephiroth-I don't have a last name."

"Your occupations?"

"Mercenary."

"Bar hostess."

"Flower girl."

"General."

"Your ages?"

"22."

"21."

"23."

"24."

"Let's get to ze big questions," Dr. Odine said. "Vhy have oo come to our world?"

"Our world is in danger," Cloud began. "All the countries are at each other's throats. They all want to have control of our planet. We came here simply because we want to find to find a way to save our dimension."

"Ahhh, very novle. Iz zat ze only reason?"

"Pretty much," Tifa replied.

"I zee. Now I have 60 more questions for oo, and then ve'll-"

"Dr. Odine, I think our visitors must be tired," Laguna interrupted. "They can answer them some other time. Advisor Seagill, please escort Dr. Odine out?"

"Gladly," Kiros replied.

"Vait!" Dr. Odine cried, but Kiros dragged him out.

_He reminds me of Hojo_, Sephiroth communicated to Aeris.

_Let's just hope he's not as creepy_, Aeris answered.

Just then Ward entered the room. He waved frantically to Laguna. "You asked the SeeDs to come? Ward, I don't think...ah, never mind. Mr. Cloud, Miss Tifa, Miss Aeris, Mr. Sephiroth, would you mind meeting some other people?"

"Um...why not?" Cloud answered.

Ward went to get the SeeDs. The SeeDs stood outside the palace. "Isn't this exciting?" Selphie asked again. "We're gonna meet the visitors!"

"Shut up, Selphie," Squall finally said.

"You're so grouchy!" Selphie snapped. She went over to talk with Irvine.

"What's wrong, Squall?" Rinoa asked.

"I was looking forward to that romantic weekend," Squall complained. "We're never gonna be done with this mission."

"Let's make the best of it," Rinoa suggested. "We're meeting people from another world. That's kinda cool."

"I guess."

"Irvy, you're not thinking of that girl with the black skirt, are you?" Selphie asked.

"Huh? Wha...? Oh, a'course not, Selphie honey," Irvine replied. The truth was, he thought the girl was very pretty.

Selphie sighed. She knew Irvine was daydreaming about the girl. Would they ever be a real couple?

"They were carrying weapons," Quistis told Zell, "so they must know how to fight."

"Do ya think they use GF?" Zell asked.

"Maybe," Quistis replied. "Even if they did, I doubt they would be as advanced in fighting techniques as we are."

Ward appeared and motioned for them to come into the palace. They entered the president's chambers. Laguna sat behind his desk. The visitors sat in front of it. Squall got a closer look at them.

Laguna stood up. "Welcome SeeDs," he greeted.

"Greetings President Loire," Squall said. When Squall found out the President was his father, Laguna told him he call him anything he wanted. It didn't feel right to call him Father or Dad-it was too late for that-so he just addressed Laguna by his title.

"And Greetings visitors," he continued. "I am Squall Leonhart, leader of SeeD, the elite mercenary force of Balamb Garden."

"Hi, I'm Rinoa Heartilly, Sorceress and leader of the Forest Owls."

"Yo, I'm Zell Dincht, also a member of SeeD and student of Balamb Garden."

"My name is Quistis Trepe, member of SeeD and instructor at the Garden."

"Hey, I'm Selphie Tilmitt, SeeD member and chairperson of the Garden Festival Committee."

"Howdy, name's Irvine Kinneas, sharpshooter and former student at Galbadia Garden."

Cloud stood up, thinking of what to say. "Greetings SeeDs," he began. "I am Cloud Strife, mercenary and member of AVALANCHE."

_Whoa_, Squall thought. _He's got a sword,_ noting the Ultima Weapon. _Armor, too. He must be a fierce fighter. There's something weird about his eyes. That glow in them. Hey, what are those little marbles stuck into the sword?  
_  
"Hello, I'm Tifa Lockhart, owner of the 7th Heaven bar in Midgar, and member of AVALANCHE." _She wears fighting gloves,_ Squall observed. _But they look heavier than Zell's. She also looks strong. Looks like she's been through a lot. And she's got...never mind.  
_  
"Hi, I'm Aeris Gainsborough, former flower merchant and the last of the Ancients, or the Cetra."

_She smells like flowers_, Squall noted. _She seems very peaceful. Her eyes glow too, but not in the same way as Cloud's. Huh? It looks like there are traces of Holy magic shining in her eyes.  
_  
"Salutations, I am Sephiroth, former SOLDIER general and...well..."

"And a guardian of the Lifestream," Aeris finished for him.

Sephiroth flashed Aeris a grateful smile. "Yes."

_Hm, he needed help figuring out what he was,_ Squall noticed. _His eyes are the same shade as Aeris's, and he has strange-colored hair. And that sword, looking at the Masamune. Is it just me, or does he seem...isolated from the rest?  
_  
Just then Cloud yawned. "Aw, you must be tired," Laguna noted. "I'll have you shown to the guest quarters." To the SeeDs he added, "You guys can stay too, if you like. It's a little late to be heading back to the Garden, ain't it?"

-

"Hey Squall!"

Squall opened his eyes. Irvine was shaking him. "Get up man," he said, "we gotta go meet the girls in the hall."

Squall got out of bed and dressed. He and the boys went out and met Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie in the corridor. "We'd better be heading back to Garden," he said. "It dosen't look like Laguna needs any help with the Visitors."

"Aw...you're right," Selphie sighed. "It woulda been kinda fun to stay, but we'd just be in the way. We should go tell the President about our departure." The SeeDs headed down the hall.

-

_Aeris...Aeris, listen...  
_  
_Sephiroth? What's...oh my God! What's happening?_

Midgar...it's being destroyed...!

No, it can't be! No! What can we do to save you?

**Summon...SeeD.  
**  
Aeris awoke from a troubled sleep. She was having a nightmare about the future of the Planet. Sephiroth had been there. Midgar had been destroyed, and the Planet had spoken to her, through the dimensions. It had told her to summon SeeD. SeeD, those teenagers they had met in the President's chambers? But how could they help save the Planet?

"I...I don't understand," Aeris panted. Tears began flowing down her cheeks. "SeeD? Is that what you want me to do?"

"Aeris?" a voice asked. There was a knock on her door and Sephiroth stepped in. He sat down next to her on the foot of the bed. "Did you have a dream about our Planet wanting the SeeDs' help?"

"Yes!" Aeris answered. "You had it too?"

Sephiroth nodded. "But why them? What can they do?"

"I thought that myself," Aeris answered. "But if that's what the Planet wants, that's what it'll get."

-

Cloud and Tifa sat in the dining room with Laguna and Ellone. They had gotten up early, not wanting to miss their first sunrise in Esthar. They were eating breakfast with the President and his stepdaughter. As soon as Aeris and Sephiroth awoke, they would be taken on a tour of Esthar.

Laguna poured extra syrup on his pancakes. "So, how is your-"

Just then the SeeDs entered. Squall stepped forward. "President Laguna, Ellone, Mr. Cloud, Miss Tifa, we shall be taking our leave now. Our services are not needed here."

"Thanks for coming, SeeDs. We greatly appreciated your help. So long," Laguna replied.

"Wait!" a voice rang out across the room. Everyone turned to see Aeris and Sephiroth standing there. "Please, SeeDs, do not leave yet. I've had a vision that our world needs your help!" Aeris cried.

The SeeDs looked around at each other. "What do you mean, Miss Aeris?" Squall called.

"It's very hard to explain," Sephiroth answered. "Maybe you'd better sit down."

Everyone crowded around the breakfast table while Aeris and Sephiroth related their dream. "So your Planet wants us to help it?" Zell asked.

"Exactly...I know this whole thing sounds crazy, but the Planet asked for you. I don't know why, but it did," Aeris explained. "So will you please help us?"

"Of course we will," Rinoa answered before the SeeDs had time to think. "We'd be glad to help."

"Thank you Miss Rinoa," Aeris answered. "We're very grateful."

Squall nudged Rinoa under the table. "You didn't ask our opinions," he whispered  
"I'm sorry, Squall. But I really want to help them. They're trying to save their world, like we tried to save ours," Rinoa answered in a low voice.

"Well," Quistis said thoughtfully, "if we're going to fight we need to know the enemy."

"The enemy is...well, there really isn't a specific enemy. It's more like a lot of people doing misguided things," Cloud said.

"And if we're gonna fight, how will we get back to your world?" Selphie asked.

"We'll find some way," Sephiroth answered very vaguely.

"Are we sure us SeeDs can exist in your world?" Irvine questioned.

"I'm pretty sure you can," Tifa said.

Squall looked around. The whole thing was crazy. Helping a strange group of people from another dimension? For all they knew, they might just be collecting specimens. Or maybe...

"Mr. Squall?" Aeris asked. "If you aren't willing to help us, then...that's fine, but we'd appreciatiate your help."

Squall looked at all the expectant faces around him. Time to do the right thing. "Yes, I'll help."

"Thanks everyone," Sephiroth said, adressing the group. "We should start preparing as soon as possible. No telling what we'll find back home."

To be continued...


	2. Battle Plans

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy elements belong to Squaresoft. I own nothing. 

Final Fantasy Dimensions  
Chapter 2: Battle Plans  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

"Let's see," Cloud began, figuring out the battle plans, "there are six SeeDs...when we get back home there will be ten AVALANCHE members all in all...should I count Sephiroth? Guess I have to...favor for Aeris...sixteen party members. That dosen't round out. Sixteen people makes five teams, but someone will by themselves."

"Hmmm. How about asking SeeD if they have anymore people to fight with?" Tifa suggested.

"Good idea," Cloud replied. He and Tifa rose and went toward the training area of the Esthar Presidential Palace. The SeeDs watched as Aeris and Sephiroth battled each other. Aeris used several summon spells, and then her ultimate limit break, Great Gospel.

"Wow, angels!" Rinoa gasped as the angels rose among the clouds. "They're so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, Rinoa," Squall returned.

Sephiroth used his sword on several attacks, then used the Super Nova.

"Whoa! That would have to be the coolest summon spell I've ever seen!" Zell exclaimed.

_What about me?_ Eden whispered inside his head.

"Whoops. Yours is pretty good too, Eden," Zell corrected.

The battle was almost done. Sephiroth made the mistake of summoning when he should've healed. Next thing, Aeris summoned Knights of the Round and knocked him out. "Ow," he whispered.

"Full cure!" Aeris called.

Sephiroth slowly rose to his feet. "You're getting better Aeris," he told her as the SeeDs went over to them. "Your skills will be useful in saving our Planet."

"Yeah," Aeris agreed, smiling.

"That was an excellent way to use your rod, Miss Aeris," Selphie complimented.

"Very good swordmanship, Mr. Sephiroth," Quistis added.

"Well thank you," Sephiroth answered. Not very many people told him how good his skills were.

"Thanks Miss Selphie," Aeris replied. "I think both Sephiroth and I feel the same way about this, but you may call us by our first names now."

"Same here," Selphie answered.

"Hey you guys," Cloud called. He and Tifa walked across the arena to where everyone stood. He explained the battle situation. "SeeDs, do you have anyone else we can use to fight with?"

"Well..." Squall said thoughtfully. Nida? Xu? Cid? The Cafeteria Lady?

"Fight? I'm your man!" Everyone turned around to see Laguna standing there, dressed in battle uniform.

"President Laguna? You can fight?" Tifa asked, surprised.

"A'course I can fight," Laguna answered. "In my day, I was the best fighter there was..."

There he goes again, Squall thought. He would've been nothing if we hadn't come from the future and helped him...

"Ain't that right, son?" Laguna finished. Squall sighed.

"Are you sure you won't be hurt?" Aeris said.

"No, I'll be fine. You just wait and see. I promise I won't let you down," Laguna said.

"Great. With Laguna signed on, we just need one more person," Cloud grinned. "If you guys can't get one, I guess I could scrape one up when we go back to our dimension..."

The SeeDs thought hard. Laguna was about to suggest Kiros or Ward when he remembered they would be governing the country in his absence. Squall thought of Edea, but she was busy fixing up the orphanage.

Sephiroth and Aeris suddenly spun around. They clutched their weapons. "What is it?" Rinoa asked.

"Someone's hiding somewhere," Aeris answered vaguely. She indicated a bush with her rod.

"Don't know if they're good or bad, but we don't wanna take chances," Sephiroth added. He leveled his sword at the bush. "Show yourself, or we won't hesitate to kill you!" Nothing came out of the bush. Aeris walked up to it and calmly banged her rod against the branches. It hit something soft.

"_Ow!_ Okay, okay, I'll come out! Just stop hitting me!" a voice said. Someone rose out of the bush.

The SeeDs gasped. "Seifer!"

Seifer brushed himself off and stepped out of the bush. "Hey you guys," he greeted as if they were old friends. "What's up?"

Aeris lowered the Princess Guard and stared at Seifer. "Who are you?" she asked. Seifer bowed. "I'm Seifer Almasy, Miss Aeris. It is a great pleasure to meet you." Walking over to Sephiroth, who had lowered the Masamune. "Ah, Mr. Sephiroth, I am honored to meet you as well." To Cloud and Tifa, "Miss Tifa, Mr. Cloud, I-"

"Cut it Seifer!" Squall yelled, drawing his Lionheart. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, a few days ago I saw something on T.V. at my house in FH. Something about visitors from another dimension seeking help from Balamb Garden's SeeDs. Naturally I decided to come and do you guys a favor-"

"Favor! We don't need help from some psychotic 'sorceress's knight!'" Zell answered. Squall lunged at Seifer, both boys' swords drawn.

"Enough!" Laguna said, stepping in between them. "Fighting in this arena is only for sport, not old grudges. Besides, I don't want someone to spill blood all over this new tiling...cost six million gil, ya know..."

"President Laguna," Seifer said, bowing even lower. "I merely offered to help, most gracious sir."

"Huh? Oh yeah...I don't know guys, he seems pretty sane to me," Laguna replied. "Hold on a minute, how'd you get in here? This arena is for private use only."

"See? He's broken the law already, Mr. President," Quistis scolded.

"No he hasn't!" a voice yelled. Ellone ran across the arena and stood beside Seifer. "I let him in."

"Ellone...why would you do something like that?" Rinoa asked her.

"Because...he sincerely wants to help. I know it. From the look in his eyes." Squall looked at Seifer's eyes. They did have an unusual gleam in them. "Please. He was as much a brother to me as Squall. He will help you out a lot."

Squall hung his head. Seifer, his archnemesis? Helping to save an alien world? He might sabotage it. He might...

"It is settled. This person, Seifer Almasy, will be the seventh member of the SeeD rank," Irvine said.

"What!" Squall, Rinoa, Selphie, Zell and Quistis yelled at the same time. "You didn't even ask us!"

"He's okay, man. Who would know the truth better than Ellone? And may I remind you, the more we stand here and argue, the more messed up the other dimension is getting," Irvine retorted.

Everyone stared at him. He was right. "Thanks," Seifer said, going over to him. "Irvine, was it?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised you don't remember me, Seif," Irvine answered. Huh? Oh yeah, Irvine was the only one that got along with Seifer in the orphanage, Squall reminded himself.

The Visitors, who had remained silent for a long time, spoke up. "Now that our teams are settled," Cloud began, "we should prepare to leave."

-

SEEDS PREPARE TO DEPART TO SAVE ALIEN WORLD! the newspapers screamed. It had been three days since Laguna and Seifer had signed up with the SeeDs. Everyone prepared to leave. All the weapons had been repaired, the armor reinforced, the battle uniforms cleaned up. Sephiroth had discovered a way to link back to the Visitors' Dimension and form a dimensional portal. They would be leaving in just a few minutes.

Squall was still suspicious of Seifer. Was he good, or pretending to be good? He watched as Seifer trained with Tifa. He was getting much better in his gunblade skills...could he be under another sorceress's control?

"Squall?" Squall turned around and saw Cloud. He sat down next to him. "Worried about Seifer, huh?"

"I can't help it, Cloud," Squall answered. "I'm worried he might destroy your world."

"Really? Well...he's not as bad as Sephiroth was," Cloud replied. He gave a brief summary of how evil Sephiroth had been, then turned good by Aeris only two weeks before.

"Sephiroth was evil?" Squall asked. "From the way he acts towards everyone, I would've thought..."

"Aeris transformed him. Maybe Seifer's been transformed by someone. Maybe it Miss El-" Cloud stopped himself. Better not say anything too delicate. They watched the gunblade bang against the iron gloves.

Meanwhile, Aeris and Sephiroth were helping Rinoa perfect her Angel Wing limit break. "Sometimes it works, and sometimes it dosen't," Rinoa explained. "Since both of you know many things about angels, would you help me?"

"Let's see," Sephiroth said thoughtfully. "I don't think you're concentrating hard enough."

"You must think only of those wings coming out of your back, nothing else," Aeris added. Rinoa nodded and concentrated. Slowly shapely, golden wings grew out of her back.

"Thank you," she said, pleased.

"You're welcome. That is a very beautiful limit break," Aeris complimented. "Were you born with it?"

"I only discovered I had it a few months ago," Rinoa answered. "When my father learned about it, he said my mother's side of the family always had an interest in anything angelic."

"Really? How interesting," Sephiroth replied.

Outside the Palace Gates, the Esthar City Center was full to the brim. The setup was much like it was when the portal first appeared; there was a stage and podium set up to adress the crowd. Millions of people had come to see them off. Everyone from Balamb and Trabia Gardens, FH, the Shumi Village, Dollet, Timber, Deling City, Balamb City and not to mention Esthar, had come to wish them good luck. Fujin, Raijin, Nida, Xu, Dr. Kadowaki, the Cafeteria Lady, Dr. Odine, and all the other people they had ever met were there.

Cid came up to Squall. "Ah Squall, you make proud," he greeted. "It's very noble of you to help save these people's world. Edea couldn't make it because she developed a fever while she fixed the orphanage. She's back at the Gardern, but she wishes you the best of luck. And on behalf of everyone in the Garden, so do I."

"Thank you sir," Squall answered.

"Seifer, take good care of yourself, ya know?" Raijin told him.

"GOOD LUCK," Fujin added.

"Thanks," Seifer replied. "I'll miss you goofballs while I'm over there."

"Be careful," someone behind him whispered. It was Ellone.

"Elle...I promise I'll come back to you safe and sound," Seifer said, giving her a light kiss on the lips. Squall glanced at them, eyes wide open. He started to go over to them, but Rinoa stopped them.

"So what if they love each other?" she asked. "Just let them be."

Squall scowled. "Ellone...my dear sis, and Seifer...that insane jerk," he whispered. "Something's not right there."

"Oh Selphie, please be careful!" the little boy and girl exclaimed. "We want you to come back to us and help us find secret treasure!"

"Sure I will!" Selphie answered brightly. "When I come back, we'll find loads of loot! And you'll help us, right Irvy?"

"Sure Selphie," Irvine replied. "I'd love to get my hands dirty with you."

Selphie blushed and the kids gasped, "Oooooohhhhhh!"

Quistis and Zell stood with the Trepies. "Instructor Trepe...we salute you!" the Trepies roared.

Quistis laughed. "Thank you Trepies," she replied. Zell's eyes scanned around for the Library Girl, but she wasn't there. No wonder. It had been about two weeks since they'd broken up. Why would she be there to say goodbye to him?

"Zell?" Quistis asked softly. Zell turned his head toward her. The Trepies had dispersed and they were alone. "Are you okay?"

Zell shifted his feet. "It's nothing Quistis," he replied.

Quistis took his hands in hers. "Don't feel bad, Zell. You can't. Focus on the mission ahead of us."

"I'll try..." Zell began, "but..."

"No buts. You will make it through just fine. And I'll be there with you." Quistis's words comforted Zell. He smiled at her.

"Quisty," was all he said.

"ATTENTION...ATTENTION..." the loudspeaker blared, "THE SEEDS AND THE VISITORS WILL BE STARTING THEIR DIMENSIONAL CROSSING SOON. ALL SPECTATORS AND WELLWISHERS PLEASE GET BEHIND THE ROPE."

Fujin, Raijin, the Trepies, and Selphie's little friends retreated behind the roped off area. The Visitors and SeeDs stood on the stage. Soon the President and his advisors came out of the Palace. Laguna stepped up to the podium. "Citizens of the World," he began, in a speech he wrote himself, "today members of our dimension will embark on a fantastic journey..." He gave a thougtful, well written speech that surprised everyone. Squall especially.

As Laguna took his place next to his son, Squall whispered, "Didn't know you could write like that, Laguna."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," Laguna answered. "We should get to know each other sometime."

Cloud got up to the podium. "Citizens of this generous and kind dimension," he began, "I wish to thank you on all the services you have provided us with..." Cloud's speech was good as well. Tifa clapped the hardest. A few other people, such as Dr. Odine and Headmaster Cid, got up and gave short wellwishing speeches. The SeeDs and the Visitors began to get restless, hoping it would end. And it did.

"It's time," Aeris whispered.

Sephiroth got up and concentrated. Slowly a portal flashed before their eyes. "Aeris, you and I will go first," Sephiroth screamed over the noise. "SeeD, follow us. Cloud, Tifa, go last. And Aeris, I..."

The noise was so loud Aeris could only make out, "...our...landing...Wutai."

With that everyone disappeared into the swirling mass. It quickly vanished.

"Come back alive," Ellone whispered to no one in particular. "All of you."

-

Meanwhile, in the Visitors' dimension...

Wutai. It had been lucky. One of the only towns to escape Junon's wrath. The Junon Army had come, with their guns and explosives, to destroy the tranquil town. But it had been stopped. All thanks to Yuffie Kisaragi, a ninja girl who would defend Wutai to the death. She had been helped by the vampiric Vincent Valentine, who had accompanied her back to her hometown and been invited to stay. Yuffie's father, Lord Godo, had given Yuffie and Vincent command of the Wutai Imperial Army. It had been a harsh battle, but Wutai triumphed in the end. Junon had decided it wasn't worth losing so many good soldiers for one town. They had retreated.

It wasn't long before refugees from other destroyed cities came to Wutai, seeking shelter. Among them were Barret Wallace and his little daughter Marlene, who had arrived from Corel; Cid Highwind and his fiancee Shera, coming from Rocket Town; Red XIII, abandoning his studies at Cosmo Canyon; Cait Sith and his creator, Reeve, who lived in Kalm; and Elmyra Gainsborough, Aeris's mother, who also came from Kalm. Yuffie and Vincent (who had by now adopted Wutai as his hometown) welcomed them and gave them shelter. Despite the war being waged on the rest of the world, Wutai was relatively peaceful. The only town that was ever peaceful. Lucky.

It was early afternoon. The former members of AVALANCHE sat outside the Great Pagoda, doing various activities. Barret, Cid, and Reeve talked about how they had saved the world from a great evil, only to see it be destroyed by a lesser one; Red XIII and Cait Sith entertained Marlene, who had been feeling blue lately; Elmyra and Shera were talking about the impact of the war and how depressed it made everyone feel; and Vincent and Yuffie sat side by side, quietly thinking.

"Vincent?" Yuffie asked. The vampire turned his eyes toward her. "I know I've asked this question a zillion times before, but I gotta know...why did you come back with me?"

Vincent sighed. "Maybe it's because I didn't have anywhere else to go...please don't ask that question anymore, Yuffie. It's annoying."

"Sorry," Yuffie replied. She went back to thinking. Suddenly she piped up, "Hey, has anyone heard anything about Cloud and Tifa?" Everyone turned to look at her. Things had been so hectic lately that no one had thought about their allies.

"Last time I saw 'em was about a month ago," Cait Sith said. "They were on their way into Midgar, passing through Kalm. Told me they were gonna pick some things up from Tifa's old bar before they headed to Nibelheim to get married. That was a week before the war started." He paused. "Midgar was blown up...you don't think..."

"No! It'd never happen!" Barret yelled. "Not Cloud and Tifa! They'd be smarter than that!"

"But what if it did?" Red XIII argued grimly. Everyone started arguing.

"Stop! Man, I'm sorry I ever brought this up," Yuffie sighed.

Just then, a blinding flash of light appeared before the pagoda. A portal opened. "What the #?" Cid yelled. People started coming out of it. AVALANCHE drew their weapons. Elmyra and Shera took Marlene and held her close. The first person to come out of it was...

"Oh my God...is that Sephiroth?" Vincent exclaimed. It was. Black cape billowing, he stepped out of the portal. He was followed by Aeris, then Squall, Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, Selphie, Laguna, Seifer, Cloud and finally Tifa. As soon as everyone was out, the portal collapsed. AVALANCHE stood there staring at the mix of their former allies, their supposedly murdered friend, her cold-blooded killer, and a group of people they'd never seen before.

"Is everyone out of the portal?" Sephiroth gasped.

"Yes," Aeris replied.

"Good." With that, he fainted. Aeris knelt down to help him.

Cloud noticed where they were and who they were with. "Hey guys," he greeted, adressing AVALANCHE. "What's up?"

-

"So lemme get this straight," Yuffie began. "You were in Midgar when Aeris and Sephiroth appeared from nowhere and took you to another dimension. In that dimension you found these guys, the SeeDs, to help us. Sephiroth whipped up a portal and brought you to Wutai. Am I right?"

"Left out a lotta details, but yeah," Tifa answered. About four hours of chaos had passed since the arrival. It took a while for Cloud and Tifa to explain what had happened. The SeeDs were feeling a bit sick from the trip. Sephiroth, who had been exhausted, was lying down in the next room, with Aeris taking care of him. AVALANCHE and SeeD sat around a table in the pagoda. Everyone had been introduced.

"Are you sure we can trust these guys?" Vincent asked, eyeing the SeeDs.

"Of course," Tifa replied. "Aeris and Sephiroth had a dream about them helping us. Who would know better than them?"

"Hold on a minute," Elmyra interrupted. She had had a brief chance to meet her resurrected daughter before she went to take care of her own murderer. "Of course my Aeris would know the truth, but Sephiroth? He murdered my little girl...how could you allow him to live again!"

"She has a very good point," Red XIII said. AVALANCHE agreed.

"Well..." Cloud's voice drifted. Come to think of it, he realized that he trusted Sephiroth completely. But how? Cloud always thought that he would never like the silver-haired one, the monster who had destroyed his hometown. But...it was strange. In Esthar, he completely forgot about how terrible Sephiroth had been, except when he told Squall that story. It had been like Sephiroth had always been good, that Aeris had always been alive, that they were simply visiting Esthar like tourists do...

"How can you trust him, Cloud, Tifa?" Reeve asked sharply.

Tifa bowed her head. She felt the same way as Cloud. It was like she had always been friends with Sephiroth, and she and Aeris had never argued about anything, and it was ordinary for people to visit other dimensions..."I don't really trust him," she said. "It's just that Aeris wants me to..."

Cloud sighed and got up. "I'm gonna go see how he is," he said. He walked into the adjoining room. Aeris looked up. She knelt next to a futon that was spread out on the floor. Sephiroth lay there, his silvery hair flowing all around him.

"Cloud..." he tried saying as he slowly sat up. "I know what you were talking about in there...I feel the same way about you and Aeris and Tifa..."

"Yes," Aeris answered. "So do I."

Tifa had come in the room and they all sat there pondering why exactly they trusted each other, when they really shouldn't. Cloud went back into the large room. "I trust Sephiroth because I just do. Can't explain it."

Cid was about to open his mouth when Rinoa whispered, "Excuse me, but we SeeDs are very tired...maybe we could rest a little?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," Yuffie said. "You guys can sleep upstairs. There are a few empty rooms on the right."

"Thank you Miss Yuffie," Squall replied. The SeeDs slowly got up and trudged upstairs."

"They seem like good kids," Shera said thoughtfully.

"I think we can trust them," Barret agreed.

"We'll just have to wait and see," Vincent concluded.

-

Morning. Squall yawned. He sat up.

He lay on a futon at the Wutai Pagoda. Zell, Seifer, Irvine, and Laguna lay asleep on their futons, snoring softly. Squall dressed and went outside for a little while. He walked around the pagodas, and colorful Chinese houses, finally stopping at the foot of Da-Chao. So this is what the visitors' dimension looks like, he thought. I could never find a town like this back in our world...

"Morning," a sleepy voice whispered. It was Cloud. "Up with the sun, huh?"

"I want to explore. Savor it while it lasts."

"It won't last for long. We have a mission to fulfill."

Squall nodded. "I know."

When the men arrived back at the pagoda, breakfast was being served. Everyone but Selphie and Irvine were up. They all sat around the large table. Sephiroth sat in between Aeris and Vincent, who had been the only one to understand about the trust dilemma.

Laguna spotted Cloud and Squall coming in. "Morning!" he greeted. "Hey, as soon as Selphie and Irvine are up, we're going to make our battle plans."

"I'm thrilled," Squall sarcastically snapped back. He sat next to Laguna and Rinoa.

_Squall, Squall, Squall,_ Laguna thought. _I'm your father. I'm trying my best to be a good dad, but..._

To be continued...


	3. AVALeeD

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy elements used belong to Squaresoft. 

Final Fantasy Dimensions  
Chapter 3: AVALeeD  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

_...Selphie._

What is it Irvy?

Who's that?

...is it a sorceress?

Where's she hiding?

There!

We have to tell the others!  
  
Irvine and Selphie came out of their dream at the same time. They got dressed and met each other in the hallway. They galloped down the stairs to the dining room. "You guys!" Irvine exclaimed. "Selphie and I had this dream that we saw a kind of sorceress!"

"A dream!" Aeris and Sephiroth asked at the same time. "Tell it to us."

Irvine and Selphie explained the dream to everyone. "What did she look like?" Rinoa asked.

"Like Ultimecia, Edea, or Adel?" Quistis added.

"She was kinda like a mix of Ultimecia and something else," Irvine replied.

"And you saw where she was hiding?" Cloud asked urgently.

"I think so," Selphie replied. "It was kinda like a cave, filled with minerals."

"A cave," Tifa repeated. Her face brightened. "The Mythril Mine!" she exclaimed. "I'm pretty sure that's the place!"

"We should get going right away," Seifer said. Everyone got up and abandoned breakfast. They grabbed their weapons and armor and met in the front of the pagoda.

"Should we start heading out to the Highwind?" Cid asked breathlessly, the Venus Gospel leaning on his shoulder.

"Hold on," Vincent said. "I just thought of something. We have to come up with a name for our group. We can't be AVALANCHE and SeeD, because we are connected now."

"How about HARVEStorM?" Cait Sith suggested. Everyone thought about and decided no. They went through SNOWPlanT, DRIFTWeeD, and ICESteM.

"I have a good name," a tiny voice whispered. Marlene had been standing on the porch watching them. "Just take -ANCHE off of AVALANCHE to get AVAL. Take the S off of SeeD to eeD. AVAL plus eeD equals AVALeeD."

"AVALeeD," Laguna repeated. He smiled. "It kind of trickles off your tongue."

"That's a perfect name," Barret said, giving Marlene a hug. "I like it."

Everyone agreed. So began the tale of AVALeeD.

-

Cid had been able to sneak the Highwind into Wutai by using sensitive radar-blocking devices to block Junon's radar. It would have been captured if it had been caught. Cid had parked it outside of Wutai, in a small crevice covered with foliage. The crew had been alerted and were already inside the ship. AVALeeD climbed into the cockpit.

"So this is your airship, huh?" Selphie asked.

"Yes," Cloud answered. "Pretty nice, isn't it?"

"Mmm hmmm. We have an airship too. Called the Ragnarok. It looks like a dragon."

"Really? I'd like to see that someday," Aeris replied.

"You'll see it someday. I'll take you," Sephiroth answered. They smiled at each other.

"Is everything ready?" Cid asked the crew.

"Yes Captain Cid," the crew replied. "Prepare for departure."

The Highwind lifted off and into the deep blue sky. Marlene, Shera, Elmyra, and Reeve remained, waving goodbye until they were out of sight. "Smooth flight," Irvine commented.

A few hours passed before they arrived at the Mythril Mine. They passed several landmarks and towns along the way, including Rocket Town, Mt. Nibel, Corel and Junon. As the Highwind travelled above each location, Cloud or the other members gave the lowdown on their adventures in each location. Finally the team reached the Mythril Mines, on the edge of the Great Swamp.

The Highwind landed outside. At the entrance was a gigantic serpent impaled on a tree. "Wow," Squall said. "That sorceress probably did this."

"No, I did it," Sephiroth replied.

"You did this?" Rinoa asked. "But how?"

"Long story," Sephiroth answered vaguely.

AVALeeD approached the cave. Everyone gathered around the cave opening. "Guess I'll go in first," Cloud volunteered. He put one foot inside the cave.

"SO YOU'VE COME. I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU."

AVALeeD backed away. "Who was that?" Cait Sith asked fearfully.

"Bet it was Ultimecia," Quistis whispered.

"Sounded like Jenova," Yuffie said.

"YOU'RE WRONG. I AM..."

The being came out of the cave. It was a weird and hideous sight. Jenova's tentacles combined with Ultimecia's wings. A mixture of the two, if such a thing could be imagined.

"JENOVECIA. THE SORCERESS JENOVECIA. AND YOU MUST BE AVALeeD?" the creature asked.  
AVALeeD was frozen with fear. Red XIII summoned his courage and replied. "Yeah, we're AVALeeD. And just who are you?"

"I AM JENOVECIA. I AM BOTH JENOVA AND ULTIMECIA, AND YET NONE OF THEM. JENOVA AND ULTIMECIA, THE TWO GREAT SORCERESSES, DIED AT ABOUT THE SAME TIME. THEIR DEATHS CAUSED A SLIGHT RIP IN THE DIMENSIONS. THE SORCERESSES'S SOULS MET, THEIR EVIL MINDS FUSED, AND I WAS THE RESULT. I WAS THE ONE THAT CAST A SPELL ON JUNON, TO MAKE THEM REBUILD THEIR CANNON AND DESTROY THE WORLD!"

"You did all this!" Yuffie screamed with rage.

"INDEED, LITTLE ONE. NO ONE CAN STOP ME." She laughed, and flared her wings. With one great flap, she took off.

Everyone stared after the entity. Complete silence.

-

The team, feeling depressed and overwhelmed, stopped by at Fort Condor. The Fort had escaped Junon by surrendering to it. There were Junon soldiers everywhere. They looked suspiciously at AVALeeD.

"May I see some ID, sir?" a soldier at the entrance asked.

"We don't have any," Cloud answered. "We're all traveling together. We weren't planning on causing any harm."

"I can see about the ID, but you will need to leave your weapons at the entrance." AVALeeD shrugged off their weapons and were allowed to enter. They climbed all the way up to the roof, to the baby condor's nest. The baby was out flying, and the roof was the only place where there was total privacy.

"We need to have a plan," Cid began. "There's gotta be a way to defeat that #."

"There has to be a way," Vincent echoed.

"But what is it?" Selphie asked. No one said anything.

"I don't think it's fair," Rinoa said suddenly. "We have saved our worlds from evils, and now we have to do it again? When we thought the nightmare ended, it began anew?"

Everyone was silent. It was true. "Let's sleep on it," Barret suggested. "Our heads will be cleared up in the morning, right?"

AVALeeD agreed.

-

_Tifa, are we dreaming?_

I think we are, Cloud.

...I see her!

Jenovecia!

Yeah, over there! In Junon!

Let's get a move on then. We can't waste any time.  
  
Tifa opened her ruby eyes. She sat up in bed. Yuffie and Aeris lay on beds next to her, breathing quietly. Tifa rubbed her eyes and shook Yuffie. "Get up Yuff. Time to go get Jenovecia."

Yuffie whimpered. "I don't wanna."

"C'mon," Tifa urged, shaking her harder. Yuffie rolled off the bed and trudged into the bathroom.

Aeris was already sitting up in bed. "What's the deal, Teef?"

"I had a dream about Jenovecia," Tifa replied.

Aeris's eyes grew wide. "What happned?"

"Cloud and I saw Jenovecia in Junon. I have a feeling she's influencing the leaders of Junon to do her bidding."

"I see," Aeris said thoughtfully.

"I'll get dressed and wake everyone," Tifa continued. In a few minutes she was dressed.

Meanwhile, in the room where Cloud, Barret, and Cid were, Cloud was explaining to two very grouchy men. "You guys, I had a dream about Jenovecia! I saw her near Junon. We've gotta get outta bed and leave!"

"##!" Cid shouted.

"Aw heck...guess we gotta. No use complaining, Cid. Let's go," Barret said.

"Glad you see it my way. I'll wake everybody," Cloud replied.

In a few minutes, AVALeeD was gathered in the main corridor. All of them were very grumpy and annoyed. Their eyes tingled with sleep and their heads longed to hit the pillow.

"The reason we woke you up was because," Cloud began, "Tifa and I had a dream about Jenovecia."

"We saw her near Junon. We have an idea she might be influencing Junon's leaders," Tifa added.

"We should leave right now, but I think everyone should have breakfast first," Cloud said quickly before AVALeeD pounced on him.  
AVALeeD sat down to breakfast, then hit the road. Cid had decided to leave the Highwind by the swamp, since there were so many radar-tracking devices stationed at Junon. By now everyone was cheerful and awake. "There are enemies here," Vincent informed the group. "Everyone equip their weapons and armor and get ready to fight!"

There were some battles along the way. Each time, AVALeeD proved to be more sturdy than the monsters they fought. Finally the team reached Junon. "We have to be careful," Sephiroth whispered. "That ID trick may have worked at Fort Condor, but it won't work here. We can't risk leaving our weapns at the entrance, what with Jenovecia and all."

"Than what are we going to do?" Squall asked.

"I got an idea!" Yuffie squealed. She reached into her pocket and took out a piece of Materia. "We can use this!"

"What kind of Materia is that? Never seen it before," Red XIII commented.

"It's very special Materia," Yuffie told him. "It's Invisible Materia. I cast the spell on everyone, and we can sneak through!"

"Are you sure?" Rinoa asked, very suspious.

"Sure I'm sure!"

"If you're lying, Yuffie..." Barret threatened.

"Me, lie? Never! So c'mon, whadda say?"

AVALeeD was silent. Finally Zell said, "Even if she's lying, what do we hafta lose?"

AVALeeD grudgingly agreed. "Great!" Yuffie yelled. She slipped the Materia into her weapon, combining it with an All Materia. "Invisible All!" she commanded. Nothing happened.

"Looks like your plan didn't work, Yuffie," Quistis said.

"It worked! You just didn't feel it, but now you're all invisible!"

"If we're invisible, how come we can see each other?" Irvine questioned.

Yuffie frowned, thought, and answered, "Cause invisible people can see other invisible people."

Everyone sighed. They all stepped up to the gate and tried to slip past the guard. "You! Where do guys think you're going?" the guard yelled. He pulled an alarm. Before AVALeeD could react, dozens of soldiers came running up.

"You guys look suspicious," the guard remarked. "ID?"

"We...don't have any," Cloud admitted.

"No ID, huh? Well you can't get into Junon without proper authorization. And what're those weapons? Civilians carrying weapons was banned a few weeks ago."

"Well we don't know your laws," Selphie answered.

"...you guys are way too weird for me to let you into Junon. I can't just let you go either. I'll have to take you to our leaders and see what the punishment is for trying to sneak into Junon without authorization, having no ID, carrying illegal weapns, and treating a soldier rudely."

"Treating a soldier rudely!" Irvine snapped. "We did no such thing! You lying-"

The guard raced up to Irvine and punched him in the stomach. Irvine flew back and collapsed into Selphie's arms. "There, you just treated me rudely," the soldier smirked. "No more funny business or I'll execute you on the spot."

-

"Nice going, Yuffie," Tifa whispered harshly.

"Thanks to you, we aren't gonna get a chance to find Jenovecia," said the normally mild Laguna.

"It wasn't my fault...I bought the Materia from Checkov! He said it would work! I was saving it for a special occaison, so I never tested it," Yuffie explained.

"Oh yeah? Well-" Zell began.

"Arguing won't help us," Aeris said calmly. Everyone sighed.

Squall and Selphie knelt next to Irvine, who was still recovering from his injury. "It's all my fault," Irvine whispered. "I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"Don't worry about it," Squall replied. "That jerk woulda put us here anyway."

"Full cure!" Selphie yelled. A blue light surrounded Irvine and he got up.

"Thanks Selphie," Irvine replied.

Cait Sith looked around the holding cell they had been escorted to. It was incredibly small, and the eighteen members had to cram in. "So how are we gonna get outta here?" he asked.

"I don't think we can," Seifer replied. "Maybe it's better to just wait and meet these leaders."

The jail door opened. "C'mon," a guard barked. AVALeeD shuffled out of the cell. A dozen soldiers surrounded them. They couldn't have fought back even if they wanted, because their weapons had been confiscated.

They were marched through several rooms until they stopped outside of the leaders' chambers. "In!" the guard yelled. AVALeeD meekly stepped inside.

There were three people, their backs turned on AVALeeD. The soldier stepped up and said, "Sirs and Madam, these scum were found trying to sneak into Junon without authorization. They had no ID, were carrying harmful weapons, and treated several of my men insolently."

"I see," one of the leaders replied. "There is no need for you to stay, soldier. Leave us." The soldier turned on his heels and walked out.

The leaders turned around. Half of AVALeeD gasped. It was...

The Turks.

"Reno! Rude! Elena!" Cloud gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Cloud...never thought we'd see you again," Reno commented. "Well, looks like your whole gang's here. Some new faces...Aeris? Thought you were dead. Is that Sephiroth? You're supposed to be dead too...and you've should've remained dead, for killing Tseng."

Sephiroth paled and shrank back into a corner. The uninitiated gathered around him. "Sephiroth, who are these people?" Rinoa asked.

"They are the Turks. Shinra's elite force. I don't know much about them, just that they were my enemies. They were Cloud's enemies too. I thought they hadn't survived, but...I was wrong," Sephiroth concluded.

"That's not important now," Aeris answered. "What's important here is why you guys are doing this?"

Elena sighed. "I really don't think it's any of your business. But I might as well explain. After Midgar and Shinra were destroyed, we Turks went scouting for jobs. We eventually found them, as administrative officials here in Junon. We quickly became top advisors to the mayor of Junon. Then one day, the mayor died, for some mysterious reason. We became Junon's leaders. We decided to rebuild Junon's cannon, so we could defend our city against evil. Then we decided, well, why not take over the world?"

Rude continued, "So we invaded all the towns, cities, everything. We will someday rule this world."

"Why?" Barret asked angrily. "The threat was gone, and you've brought it back!"

"Just because," Reno answered vaguely.

"You are under Jenovecia's control!" Cid gasped, figuring out the puzzle. "She's brainwashed you!"

"Jenovecia? Who's that?" Elena asked.

"You don't even know who she is!" Tifa yelled. "She's using you!"

"We have no idea what you're talk-" Rude was interrupted by a low rumbling noise coming from the floor. Cloud quickly cast Shield on everyone, as Jenovecia burst out of the floor.

"SO YOU'VE MET MY LITTLE PUPPETS," she said, gesturing to the terrified Turks. "SO STUPID, AREN'T THEY? BUT IT'S TOO LATE. THIS DIMENSION WILL STILL BE MINE, NO MATTER WHAT."

"You're wrong, Jenovecia!" Vincent yelled. "Battle!" he cried fiercely.

Aeris looked toward the Turks and spotted the confiscated weapons in a drawer. Reno stood up and threw the weapons into AVALeeD's arms.

AVALeeD rushed in. There were three rows. Cloud, Tifa, Irvine, Squall, Rinoa, and Vincent were in the first row; Sephiroth, Aeris, Zell, Seifer, Selphie, and Red XIII were in the seond; and Barret, Cait Sith, Quistis, Yuffie, Laguna, and Cid were in the last row. "We gotta make this count!" Squall yelled over the rush.

Shield was on everyone. Selphie, using her limit break, cast Aura on the party. "Use your limit breaks!" she called.

Jenovecia raised her hand and cast a spell on AVALeeD. "What was that?" Red XIII asked in alarm.

"DON'T BE FRIGHTENED OF YOUR END, CHILDREN. I'VE PLACED A SPELL ON YOU THAT WILL LIMIT YOUR ATTACKS TO THE WEAKER ONES," Jenovecia answered.

"You lie!" Cloud snapped back. He stepped forward. "Braver!" he shouted, leaping up and slashing Jenovecia visiously. It missed.

Jenovecia smiled. "YOU'LL HAVE TO DO BETTER THAN THAT," she replied.

"Don't worry about it," Tifa told Cloud. She unleashed her combo attack. "Beat Rush!" she yelled as she pummeled the enemy. It didn't work.

"You're tough, but I'll rip you down!" Irvine shouted. "Normal Shot!" Bullets hit the evil one. No damage.

"Renzokuken Rough Divide!"

"Angel Wing Angelo Rush!"

"Galian Beast Flare!"

"I WARNED YOU," Jenovecia shurugged. She raised her hands. "MAKO TIME WARP!"

A bright light flashed before everyone. A green portal appeared and great gusts of howling wind emerged from it. It was so strong it knocked out the entire first row.

"No!" Sephiroth yelled. "Someone from the back take care of them, we'll handle it from here!"

Quistis and Cid rushed in and cast Life spells and threw Phoenix Downs. Sephiroth raised his sword above his head. "Fallen Angel!" It didn't work at all.

"Mine won't work very well against her," Aeris realized. She cast Healing Wind, but it didn't heal anyone.

"Duel Burning Rave!"

"Fire Cross!"

"Slot Rapture!"

"Sled Fang!"

Nothing worked. The team was frustrated and desperate.

"THEY NEVER LEARN," Jenovecia muttered. "METEOR JUDGMENT!"

A gigantic meteor hurtled toward the second row, forming a strange grid under their feet and ripping their hit points to pieces.

The first row, who had been revived but were too weak to participate in the fight, gathered the unconsious second row up. "It's up to you guys now," Irvine whispered.

"We'll do it!" Barret assured him. He rushed up to Jenovecia. "Big Shot!" As expected, no damage.

"Dice!"

"Blue Magic Ultra Waves!"

"Greased Lightning!"

"Desperado!"

"Boost Jump!"

Everyone gasped. Cid's Boost Jump did one point of damage. "ONE POINT?" Jenoveica asked. "ONLY ONE? HOW PATHETIC! I SHOULD LET YOU DIE AND END YOUR MISERY...BUT, I WANT TO BE ENTERTAINED JUST A WHILE LONGER." She got ready to perform her spell. "AQUA MAELSTROM!"

The third row was wiped out. Jenovecia laughed insanely and disappeared in a flash of light. Rinoa struggled to her feet. "C'mon, you guys," she called. "We have to Revive everyone and heal them."

-

"We had no idea..." Reno whispered.

"Jenova...I mean, Jenovecia, was controlling us?" Elena asked.

"How could we do such a thing?" Rude wondered.

"It's not your fault," Seifer told them.

"She's powerful," Yuffie added. "She could hypnotize anyone."

AVALeeD stood around the ruined mayor's office. Everyone had been healed and were at full health. The Turks had realized how they had been manipulated.

"What are we going to do now?" Elena questioned. "The world hates us for rebuilding the cannon and killing hundreds of innocent people."

"It wasn't you," Zell replied. "Jenovecia was controlling you. She commanded you to fix the cannon. It was her."

"What can we do to fix the damage?" Reno asked.

"First, disassemble the cannon," Cloud said.

"Then, send a declaration of peace throughout the world. And explain Jenovecia was controlling you," Tifa replied.

"Send food supplies and medicine to war-torn areas," Aeris added.

"But will the world understand us?" Rude returned fearfully.

"Realistically, no," Sephiroth grimly replied.

"But do your best," Vincent countered.

All three Turks nodded. "Where will AVALeeD go now?" Elena asked them.

"We don't know," Squall admitted.

"You can stay in Junon tonight!" Reno said.

"Thank you Mr. Reno," Laguna said gratefully.

"Yeah, I'm really tired! We'd better sleep so we can figure out what do to in the morning!" Cait Sith yawned.

-

_...?_

I'm dreaming...are you there, Zell?

Yeah, Quisty. Is this what the other guys were telling us about?

I guess...there she is.

Jenovecia?

Yes...but where is she?

It looks like a little island with elves running around...hmm, strange.

We have to wake up.  
  
Zell rose from his bed. He quickly slipped out and shook Squall, who was on the bed next to his. "Squall, I had this dream bout Jenovecia," he whispered. Squall rolled out of bed with sleepy eyes. He wasn't one to complain, but anyone could tell he was annoyed.

"Hey Irvy, wake up," Zell called, shaking Irvine.

"What the heck is it?" Irvine complained.

"I dreamt about Jenovecia," Zell answered.

"Oh her? Man, I guess I better be getting up," Irvine replied, sitting up.

In a few minutes, AVALeeD assembled in the town square. Zell had awakened the men and Quistis had gotten the women. Everyone was grumpy, but they all understood about the dream. Cid and Barret had been sent on chocobos to retrieve the Highwind.

"So what was the dream about?" Red XIII asked.

"We saw Jenovecia. She was hovering over this forest," Quistis explained.

"The forest had elves in it," Zell added sheepishly.

"Elves?" Seifer said. He burst out laughing. "Hahahahahahaha!" He stopped when he saw the serious look on everyone's face. "I mean, elves could be real too," he quickly added.

Cloud thought for a moment. "There is an island with elves."

"Oh yeah, we went there to get the Zeio Nut to breed the Gold chocobo!" Tifa realized.

"What was the island called again?" Aeris asked.

"I don't think it had an official name. Everyone called it Goblin Island," Sephiroth answered.

"Goblin Island," Yuffie repeated. "It's our next destination!"

"We'll go as soon as Cid and Barret come back with the Highwind," Vincent concluded. Just then, a great rushing noise was heard. The Highwind flew over Junon and landed on a grassy meadow outside.

"Goodbye, and thanks for all your help!" Rinoa called to the Turks as AVALeeD started toward the ship.

"Good luck," Cloud added."

"Good luck to you too," Reno answered. All three Turks watched the Highwind drift away.

"Guess we better start writing our declaration of peace," Elena said.

"It's gonna be hard," Rude whispered.

"At least we're better off then AVALeeD," Reno said hopefully. "They have to go against Jenovecia..."

The Turks walked back into their office.

To be continued...

Notes: This fic is definitely not one of my best. But keep in mind that this was written well over a year ago, when my writing skills were not as good as they are now. Geoff, thanks a lot for all your tips and suggestions. I tried to modify the fic so it followed what you told me, but I don't think I did a very good job. Actually, I'm planning to rewrite the entire thing, so check back in maybe a week for new, modified Chapters 1 and 2. I'm writing as fast as I can, but I'm also working on two other fics, so it maybe take a while. But keep reading and reviewing! Ciao!

P.S. I do not suck at writing. **Update: 2/21/05** Back when I wrote this I did!


	4. Jenovecia

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy elements belong to Squaresoft. 

Final Fantasy Dimensions  
Chapter 4: Jenovecia  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

Deep blue ocean. Sparkling waves with white caps drifting over them. Calm, peaceful, full of bliss. The Highwind noisily hurtled toward Goblin Island. "You guys," Barret began, "once we get there, what are we gonna do to Jenovecia?"

Nobody answered him. No one knew how to answer him. They were all thinking exactly the same thing.

Squall stood out on the bridge with Rinoa. "She's powerful," he whispered.

"Yeah," Rinoa agreed, leaning her head on his shoulder. "But we can still take her on."

"I hope so," Squall replied. "I wonder what everyone's doing at home?"

Rinoa smiled. "Probably wondering what we're doing." She gave him a long kiss.

Unbeknownst to them, Laguna watched in the shadows. _They're a perfect couple,_ he thought. _Just like Raine and I...Squall, I wish I could've been there to see your birth. But I'll definitely be there to see my grandchildren's births._ Laguna chuckled and walked away.

Cloud and Tifa were in the cargo deck. "Pretty nervous huh?" Cloud questioned, looking over at the pacing Tifa.

"Aren't you?" she asked, stopping.

"Very," Cloud answered.

Tifa sat down on a crate next to Cloud. "Let's make each other a promise," she said.

"What kinda promise?"

"Remember the promise we made in Nibelheim seven years ago?"

"Yeah...oh I get it," Cloud grinned. "Tifa, I'll always protect you, no matter what happens. I'll be your knight."

Tifa smiled. "I'm changing the rules a little, Cloud. I'll always be protecting you as well. I will be your knight."

"We'll be protecting each other," Cloud mused, "we'll be each other's knights..." He and Tifa engaged in a kiss.

A pair of eyes watched from a corner. _They go well together_, Barret thought. _Myrna and I used to be like that. I swore I'd always protect her...but I couldn't keep my promsie..._ Barret quickly turned away. _I wonder how Marlene's doing?  
_  
Selphie and Irvine were admiring the chocobo in the ChocoRoom. "He's adorable!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Adorable? How about me?" Irvine asked.

"Silly Irvy, you're the most handsome of all!" Selphie replied as she kissed him on the cheek.

They didn't notice a gray object hiding behind the nest. _I gotta admit, that annoying little girl and that cocky cowboy go good together,_ Seifer thought. _I wonder if anyone thinks Ellone and I go together? Not Squall. I wonder what Elle's doing right now. Maybe she's thinking of me...  
_  
Yuffie and Vincent were on the helm. "So spill Vince, why'd ya come back to Wutai with me?" Yuffie wanted to know.

Vincent sighed. "You want to know the truth, Yuffie? Maybe it's because I grew attached to you."

"Attached? To me?" Yuffie gasped. "Whoa. Um, I kinda like you too, Vince."

"Yeah."

"I really mean it,"Yuffie insisted.

Vincent stared into her eyes. They had a certain glow that reminded him of Lucrecia. But he said nothing.

_Man, those two should go for it!_ Cait Sith quietly urged from behind a box. _I hope Vincent's still not thinking about Lucrecia. Dosen't he know Yuffie has a major crush on him?  
_  
Zell and Quistis were in the resting quarters. "So how's it going?" Zell asked.

"Pretty tough. But we'll get through it," Quistis replied.

Zell smiled.

_What the #! That's it? I expected a good show!_ an outraged Cid thought from behind the door. _Guess we'll just have to wait for these two.  
_  
Sephiroth sat in the meeting room. Aeris entered and sat next to him. "Sephiroth, I was just thinking..." Aeris began. "If-I mean, when-we defeat Jenovecia, what will you do then? Will you stay alive or return to the Lifestream?"

Sephiroth looked at her strangely. "It depends. I would like to remain living, but what will everyone think of me? Some lunatic who tried to destroy the world comes back and wants to be forgiven?"

Aeris looked thoughtful. "That's true," she finally said. "But think about it. Sephiroth, if you had never attempted to do what you did, Shinra would still be sucking the life out of the Planet! Without you, Cloud would still be a lowly soldier, Tifa would have never left Nibelheim, Red would still be trapped...and no one would realize how important life is. Isn't that something?"

"I...never thought of it that way," Sephiroth replied. "I guess it's something, but...only to a person with insight as deep as yours. That'll be hard to find."

They stared into each other's emerald green eyes.

_A strange thought,_ Red XIII thought from under the table. _It does make weird sense, though. And I would still be trapped...Hey...when are we getting to Goblin Island? This is taking forever! What is Jenovecia doing? Hmmmm...I think I'm the only one on this ship who cares right now._

He was right. He was.

-

"Goblin Island off the port bow!" one of the first mates yelled. AVALeeD gathered on the bridge to view the approaching body of land. The island was covered by a dense forest. Through the thick green treetops arose an purplish mist.

"She's there," Squall muttered.

The Highwind landed on the beach. Everyone marched off and clustered on the shore. "She's probably expecting us," Rinoa said.

"Probably already knows we're here," Laguna added.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cloud yelled. AVALeeD nodded and together they walked into the jungle.

-

STUPID MORTALS. WHO DO THEY THINK THEY'RE DEALING WITH? THEY THINK THEY CAN DEFEAT I, THE GREAT JENOVECIA? PERHAPS I SHOULD HAVE THE GOBLINS TAKE CARE OF THEM...NO. I'LL FINISH THEM MYSELF. HAHAHAHAHAHA, I LIKE THIS LITTLE GAME WE PLAY. I AM THE CAT, AND THEY ARE THE MICE.

-

The forest was lush and thick, sparkling dew dripping on thin green leaves. It was full of enemies-goblins. The little creatures were tough to beat, but AVALeeD triumphed every time. They walked through the forest for a very long time.

"Could we stop? I'm tired!" Tifa complained, sitting down.

"How long's it gonna take to find that bitch?" Barret asked irritably.

"Does anyone have any food?" Yuffie inquired.

"I think we should make camp here," Irvine suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Selphie agreed, stretching.

Seifer looked up at the sky. "It _is_ getting dark," he observed.

"So could we stop now?" Zell pleaded.

"Fine," Cloud replied neutrally.

"Whatever," Squall answered.

AVALeeD set up six small tents, three people to each. A campfire was built and the provisions were shared. It was agreed that each tent would have to be on watch for one hour. Vincent, Sephiroth, and Red XIII were first.

They all sat around the campfire, waiting for nothing. Vincent unconsiously rubbed his hands together, feeling the metal claw. Sephiroth, green eyes dully flashing, sat next to him. Red XIII lay motionless, in a hunting position.

_...eep._

"What was that?" Sephiroth shouted, leaping up. Vincent and Red XIII got their weapons ready. They all waited a couple of minutes. Silence.

"Nothing," Vincent concluded.

"This is starting to get to us," Red XIII stated. "We're jumpier than usual."

Sephiroth sighed in a way that reminded Vincent of Lucrecia. "Isn't it time for the next tent to be on watch?"

"Yep," a voice said. Quistis, Rinoa, and Selphie stood behind them. "You boys should get some rest," Quistis advised. Sephiroth, Vincent, and Red XIII retreated into their tent.

The girls kept watch. Nothing.

The whole night was uneventful. All five shifts reported peaceful silence and the occaisional snore. "Man, we should be getting some sleep," Laguna complained, sitting back.

"Don't worry, Laguna, it'll be morning soon," Cait Sith yawned.

A noise made Seifer jump. He looked around the camp. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Laguna asked.

"Did ya hear Jenovecia?" Cait Sith added.

"Shh. Listen," Seifer whispered, raising his hand.

Everyone was completely quiet. After a few minutes, Seifer lowered his hand. "It was nothing."

Laguna looked at his watch. "Our shift's over. Let's get some sleep."

They got up and started into their tent.

"IDIOTS...TO LET DOWN YOUR DEFENSES..."

Seifer twirled around, drew his gunblade, and slashed at the sorceress who had materialized behind them. "You!" he cried fiercely. "Everyone wake up!"he yelled loudly.

"The middle of the night...what the heck...Jenovecia!" Cid cried, scurrying out of his tent.

Soon all of AVALeeD was up. Jenovecia waited patiently while they scrambled into battle postition. "THIS IS VERY ENTERTAINING," she muttered, raising her hand. "DOWNSIZE TYPHOON!"

"Lemme me guess," Red XIII began, "you've cast a spell on us so we can only use weak attacks."

"YOU'RE CATCHING ON," Jenovecia replied.

Selphie checked herself. "You guys, we can use our weaker limit breaks and summons!"

"SUMMONS?" Jenovecia asked, a sliver of fear in her voice. "WELL, YES, I...I MADE IT THAT WAY SO THIS BATTLE COULD BE MORE FUN."

_She wasn't counting on that little side effect,_ Aeris told Sephiroth.

The battle rows were the same as before. Cloud stepped up. "Choco/Mog Deathblow!" he yelled, disappearing. The big yellow bird with the tiny pink animal on its back rushed up to Jenovecia and crashed into her. One point of damage.

"ONE POINT? EVEN WITH YOUR SUMMON MONSTERS AND GUARDIAN FORCES, YOU ARE STILL WEAK," Jenovecia said viciously.

"We'll see!" Tifa yelled. "Shiva Diamond Dust One!" The icy maiden hurled her snowflakes at Jenovecia. One point of damage.

"Quetzalcoatl Thunder Storm!" Irvine commanded.

"Shiva Diamond Dust Two!" Squall ordered.

"Ifrit Hell Fire Two!" Rinoa summoned.

"Ifrit Hellfire One!" Vincent yelled.

Each attack did one point of damage. Jenovecia yawned and raised her tentacle. "BLACK SEA CRUSH!"

Black water came pouring out of a portal, knocking the first row out. The third row couldn't revive them this time; it was too risky to be so close to the enemey.

Sephiroth looked at Aeris. They would never make it. He sighed, then yelled, "Ramuh Judgment Bolt!"

One.

"Titan Anger of the Land!" Aeris shouted.

"Siren Silent Voice!" Zell screamed.

"Brothers Brotherly Love!" Seifer said.

"Diablos Dark Messenger!" Selphie commanded.

"Odin Gunge Lance!" Red XIII ordered.

"HONESTLY, MAYBE I SHOULD LET YOU DIE," Jenovecia told them. "DARK SKY RUSH!" The sky turned black, and the clouds rushed down to the ground and swirled around the second row, knocking them out of the battle.

"It's up to us," Barret whispered with fury. "Kjata Elemental Attack!"

"Bahamut Mega Flare One!" Cait Sith summoned.

"Carbuncle Ruby Light!" Quistis yelled. The Reflect magic didn't work on any of the members.

"Alexander Holy Attack!" Yuffie shouted.

"Leviathan Tsunami!" Laguna screamed.

"Neo Bahamut Giga Flare!" Cid said.

Jenovecia countered with "TWILIGHT SHADOW!" Everything turned pitch black for the third row.

"GOODBYE SWEET ONES," Jenovecia mocked, starting to disappear. "SINCE YOU'VE RUINED ALL MY PLANS FOR THIS WORLD...WAIT TILL YOU SEE WHERE I'M GOING NEXT!"

-

_My head...oh great, I'm having some stupid dream about Jenovecia, telling us where to find her next...like we'll ever beat her..._

Don't be so negative, Yuffie.

Sorry, Vincent...well, it looks like a big city.

So many tall buildings and technology.

This place isn't in our dimension, Vince.

Than where is it?  
  
Yuffie sat up. She was lying on a cot in the Highwind. "Huh? What happened?"

"The Highwind's crew got worried about us," a voice said. It was Tifa, who had pulled a chair up to the bunk. Yuffie noticed all the women were clustered around her.

"They searched for us in the jungle until they found us," Rinoa added.

"They brought us back to the Highwind," Quistis said.

"You're the last one to wake up! Vincent's waiting for you in the cockpit," Selphie finished.

"He is?" Yuffie asked. She began getting out of bed.

"A dream about Jenovecia?" Aeris asked neutrally.

"Aha. C'mon, let's go!"

The women rushed to the helm, where the men were standing around. "Glad to see you're up, Yuffie," Vincent greeted.

"Hey Vince, let's tell them 'bout the dream!"

They told AVALeeD about a marvelous country, filled with futuristic buildings, had flying cars whizzing around the walkways, and was spotlessly clean. Jenovecia was there, hovering over a huge palace-

"Esthar! My Esthar! I'd know it anywhere!" Laguna gasped. "Jenovecia is there? If she harms anyone or anything in my country-"

"Please calm down, Father," Squall whispered unconsiously. Oh my God, did I just call him Father? What was I thinking?

Laguna looked at him strangely. He had never heard Squall adress him like that. It was pleasing.

"We'll find Jenovecia and prevent her from harming anyone!" Irvine assured him, standing in for the flustered Squall.

"What I want to know is why. Why would Jenovecia go to the future? And how?" Cloud wondered.

"Hey..." Cid began, "I remember lying on the ground on Goblin Island with my eyes closed and hearing someone's voice saying ' Since you've ruined my plans for this world, wait till you see where I'm going next!' or something like that."

"So she went to the other dimension because she couldn't do anything here?" Barret questioned.

"That's probably the case," Red XIII replied.

"Then what're we waiting for!" Zell exclaimed.

"If we don't get back to our dimension soon, she'll trash it!" Irvine added.

"Can you whip up another portal?" Seifer asked Aeris and Sephiroth.

"I suppose," Sephiroth replied thoughtfully.

"We will," Aeris answered confidently. "In fact, we can get one right now."

"Great! Everyone get ready for departure!" Squall commanded. AVALeeD nodded. The weapons were repaired, the armor polished. Everyone was well rested and recharged. Vincent decided to contact the Turks in Junon over the Highwind's radio and tell them about the dimensional crossing. "So we'll be going into another dimension to destroy Jenovecia," he finished.

Reno's voice filtered back. "Another dimension? To get Jenovecia?"

"All we can say is be careful and take care of yourself," Elena added.

"Good luck," Rude wished quietly.

"Defeat that manipulating witch for us!" Reno finished, ending the transmission.

Cait Sith also wanted to call Wutai and inform everyone there as well.

"Yuffie, take care of yourself. I don't want my little girl to die," Godo said.

"Daddy, you're gonna come back alive, kay?" Marlene whispered.

"Cid, before you go, I just wanna tell you that I really care about you...a lot," Shera said secretively.

"Cait Sith, don't overdo it. And everyone, take care of Jenovecia for us. We know ya can do it," Reeve ended.

"Take care of the Highwind," Cid told his crew.

"Aye aye sir!" they yelled, saluting.

"Is everyone ready?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes," AVALeeD replied. They all filed out of the hatch and onto the sandy shore of Goblin Island. Aeris raised her hands. Here we go again, she thought. She concentrated hard. Soon a swirling portal appeared. "I'll go first, Sephiroth will go last. Everyone follow behind me."

AVALeeD filed in behind Aeris. When Sephiroth stepped through, the portal vanished.

The sparkling sands of Goblin Beach revealed not a trace of its visitors except for a scrap of orange material, which washed out to sea.

-

Sunrise...

The red sun rose over Esthar. The city's buildings reflected sunlight off its material, giving the city a dreamy, idealistic look. It had been two weeks since SeeD had gone with the visitors to help out in the other dimension. Kiros and Ward had been doing an excellent job looking after the country. Today, as the life-giving star's rays cast her bright look onto the country, Ellone sat in the garden, staring into the cityscape.

"Are you worried about something, Ellone?" a voice asked her. It was Kiros, standing with Ward.

"A little," Ellone replied. "I mean, its been two weeks since they left. SeeD and visitors...Laguna, Squall, Seifer. I can't help but wonder if they're alright. What if something happened to them?"

Ward smiled and shook his head.

"I know Ward. Don't worry about it too much," Ellone sighed. She turned back to her view. Kiros and Ward shrugged and turned to go into the palace.

HMMM. SO THESE ARE THE PEOPLE I WILL CONTROL IN THIS DIMENSION, the sorceress thougt. She was at the moment, perched on top of the Presidential Palace, using a spell to make her undetected. THE GIRL SEEMS TO HAVE A PARTICULAR LIKING TO SOME OF THE MEMBERS OF AVALEED. AND THE OTHER TWO...STRONG LEADERS, THE PEOPLE WILL LISTEN TO THEM...PERFECT. LIKE A SHEEP TO THE SLAUGHTER.

She hopped off her perch and landed right next to Ellone. Ellone sat calmly, unaware of what evil was around her. MIND TWISTER, Jenovecia thought, holding out her hand. A dark pink cloud formed around Ellone's head and dissolved into her mind. Jenovecia's dark magic was working.

"Ohhhh," Ellone moaned, getting up shakily. "K-Kiros, Ward, I don't feel too-"

She collapsed onto the floor. The advisors turned around.

"Ellone!" Kiros exclaimed. He and Ward rushed to her. "Are you alright? Are you in a lot of pain?" Kiros asked, propping her up.

NOW FOR THESE TWO, Jenovecia chuckled. She cast her spell and magic worked. "Ow," Kiros said, feeling his head. Ward's head hurt as well.

Ellone's eyes fluttered open. "I feel just fine," she said, getting up. "How are you, gentlemen?"

"I feel different. I feel...like I could take on the world," Kiros said evilly, rising.

Ward got up and grinned. He gestured to Kiros.

"Great idea Ward!" Kiros agreed, then turned to Ellone. "Ellone, Ward and I think it would be a good idea to give the Presidency to you, seeing as though Laguna isn't back yet."

"To me?" Ellone asked. "President Ellone. Has a nice ring to it." She walked over to the balcony. "Gentlemen, it seems as though we've all suddenly been changed. For the better, of course." She walked back into the building, Kiros and Ward following after her.

Jenovecia stayed behind. MY PLAN WORKED! LET'S SEE WHAT AVALEED CAN DO ABOUT THIS. She slowly follwed them into the palace.

To be continued...

Notes: Looking back on this, I realize the coupling scenes at the beginning were really bad! But I can't think of anything else to put there, so I'm leaving it. Stay tuned for Chapter 5!


	5. Winner Take All

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy elements belong to Squaresoft.

Note: Just so everyone won't be confused, in the first part of this chapter, Cid Kramer from FF8 will be referred to as Headmaster Cid or the Headmaster. Cid from FF7 will be referred to as plain Cid. 

Final Fantasy Dimensions  
Chapter 5: Winner Take All  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

"Ahhh...time for a little relaxation."

Headmaster Cid sat lazily in the Quad at Balamb Garden, munching on a hot dog. It had been his first chance to relax in a long time. As soon as he had gotten back from Esthar, witnessing the SeeDs' dimensional departure, he had been bombarded with problems. First he had to take care of Edea, who had developed a high fever while working on the orphanage. Then the Garden's electricity had short circuited. Then the cafeteria ladies had run out of meat to make hot dogs, a great tragedy. But the Headmaster had managed to pull through.

"Cid?" a gentle voice greeted. It was Edea. She was wearing her old sorceress dress with the plunging neckline and feather plumes, minus the extravagant make-up and elaborate head and back piece.

"Feeling better?" Headmaster Cid asked, turning to look at her.

"Yes, thanks to you, dear," Edea replied, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek. "Now it's your turn to relax. You've been through a lot these last few weeks."

The Headmaster sighed. "Seems like one thing breaks down after another."

Edea giggled like a child. She sat down next to him and they both looked up at the blue sky. "I wonder how the SeeDs are doing," she said thoughtfully, suddenly turning serious. "Do you think they're okay?"

"They are," Headmaster Cid assured her. "They are strong."

The wind calmly breezed around the Quad.

_Wwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooossssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh.  
_  
"What's that!" the Headmaster asked, leaping up in surprise. A blinding light appeared before them. It flashed and quivered, then hung calmly while people started coming out. First came a girl in a pink dress, whom Headmaster Cid recognized as one of the Visitors from another dimension. More people came out, eighteen in all. The Headmaster and Edea recognized some of the people, but the rest were strange-looking. As soon as the last person walked out, the portal folded and disappeared.

AVALeeD looked around. "We're home," Quistis whispered in relief.

"We're at Garden!" Zell yelled joyfully.

"Headmaster Cid! Matron!" Selphie cried, running toward them, Irvine at her heels.

"Is everything alright here? Is anything wrong?" Squall demanded.

"Esthar! We have to know about Esthar!" Laguna cried.

"Interesting," Red XIII commented, looking around the Quad.

"Nice architecture," Aeris added.

Half of AVALeeD analyzed their new surroundings, and the other half rushed to the Headmaster and Edea. "Children, I'm so glad you're alright!" Edea said, hugging Selphie and Irvine at the same time.

"Was your mission accomplished?" Headmaster Cid asked.

Rinoa shook her head. "Far from it, sir."

"The evil that threatened their world has now moved to ours," Irvine said.

Edea frowned. "You must explain it to us. But...who are those people?" she asked, looking at the rest of AVALeeD.

"They're part of our team," Seifer answered.

"Team?" the Headmaster questioned.

"I hate to interrupt, but can we find out about Esthar!" Laguna demanded.

"President Loire, welcome!" Edea greeted. "Esthar? Why it's fine! The whole world has been peaceful."

"Not for long!" Zell shot back. "Jenovecia's on the loose!"

"Jenovecia?" the Headmaster asked. "My head is beginning to spin? Who is Jenovecia? Who are these people? What have you accomplished in the other world?"

"Hey, is that hot dogs I smell?" Yuffie sniffed the air.

"Man, I could sure go for some of those," Cait Sith longingly rubbed his stomach.

Quistis sighed. "Headmaster, it's a long story. Maybe you'd better sit down."

-

5 hours later...

"Then Aeris formed a portal and transported us back to Balamb, which brings us to now," Selphie finished. Everyone had taken turns telling the story to Headmaster Cid and Edea. AVALeeD sat in the Headmaster's office. Everyone had introduced themselves to each other.

"So let me get this straight," Edea began. "This sorceress, Jenovecia, wants to take over our world?"

"Right," Irvine answered.

"We had a clue that she was going to a place called Esthar, which happens to be Laguna's country," Cloud said, looking over at the nervous man who sat on the edge of his seat. Despite everyone's assurances, Laguna was still very worried about Esthar.

"Esthar? Well, nothing's happened there yet. Perhaps it was a trick?" Headmaster Cid suggested.

Sephiroth shook his head. "It couldn't have been, sir. Our dreams are always right."

"So she strikes at Esthar," Edea said thoughtfully. She then noticed how tired AVALeeD appeared to be. "My! You all must be exhausted! Enough of this! Everyone should go get some rest in the dorms downstairs."

AVALeeD shakily stood. They exited through the elevator.

The Headmaster looked at his wife. She looked back at him. Not a word.

-

AVALeeD tossed and turned a dreamless night. Jenovecia had already left some bait on the line for them. Esthar, Esthar, Laguna thought in his sleep. I won't let you die...

Everyone rose at about the same time, 8 o'clock. They went to the cafeteria and had breakfast. Some the Garden students were already awake. They looked over the odd collection of characters who had suddenly shown up in their school. They knew the SeeDs, Seifer, and Laguna, but the others were something strange and exotic.

"AVALeeD," a solemn voice said. The team looked up. Headmaster Cid and Edea stood at the end of the table.

"There was a television broadcast received very early this morning," Edea informed them. "It originated from Esthar." Laguna's eyes grew wide.

"President Loire, AVALeeD, please come up to my office to see the transmission," the Headmaster said.

Laguna excitedly headed up to the office, while the rest of AVALeeD took their time, knowing full well what would happen. When everyone was assembled, Headmaster Cid rolled the tape.

It was a transmission from the Esthar Presidential Palace. Ellone stood behind a podium, Kiros and Ward on either side of her. "Attention world," she began. "I, Ellone Loire, wish to inform all citizens of this planet of my dear guardian's, President Loire's, death."

"What!" Laguna exclaimed. "I'm not dead!"

"Listen, Laguna," Squall replied.

"He died in the other dimension, while trying to save an alien world. He will always be remembered for his bravery and courage in the hearts of his people. Though this is a very sad event, it must be taken in stride. For my guardian's death brings forth a new world!"

"What's she talking about?" Tifa wondered. "When I met her in Esthar, she didn't seem like this at all." Laguna watched with pained eyes.

"I take the responsibility of governing Esthar into my hands! I declare myself the new ruler of Esthar, President Ellone, with my advisors, Seagill and Zaback!"

"Hey, I thought that in a democracy, people have to vote for a new leader," Barret said.

"Esthar...is a democracy," Laguna answered. He suddenly had an awful premonition. "NO! She can't just do that!"

"Furthermore," Ellone continued, "I would like to take to take this oppurtunity to inform the world that we are declaring war against the nations of Balamb, Galbadia, Trabia, Centra, and any other country or city that exists outside of Esthar!"

AVALeeD gasped.

"Esthar will rule this entire planet! We will conquer all nations and meld them into one Esthar! With our advanced weapons and technology, we will crush all nations' armies! Now begins the reign of Ellone...the reign of Jeno-"

At that moment, the transmission was cut short. "She speaks like one possessed," Vincent commented, bewildered.

"Possessed? _Possessed!_ Ellone, why? Kiros, Ward, how could you allow this? I'm not dead...oh God, please tell me I'm not dead!" Laguna wailed deliriously, dropping to his knees.

"Sir, everything will be alright!" Squall cried in a burst of emotion, kneeling next to his father and embracing him. Embracing him...he had seemingly grown close to Laguna over the course of the mission. "I-I'm sorry," Squall whispered, apologizing for a crime that was not his.

Laguna swallowed his tears and hugged back, saying nothing. It was the first time he had ever given his son a hug.

"Guys," Squall adressed AVALeeD, looking up. "We need to get to Esthar as quickly as possible. Where's the Ragnarok?"

"At FH," Rinoa answered.

"Headmaster, please tell Nida to pilot the Garden to FH as soon as possible," Squall told Headmaster Cid.

"Of course," the Headmaster replied.

"We should start getting ready, shouldn't we?" Cid asked.

"Don't even bother asking," Cloud snapped. "C'mon, let's go!" AVALeeD hurried downstairs. Edea and Squall helped Laguna down to the dorm.

-

"Poor Laguna," Tifa said. AVALeeD had gathered in the library, awaiting the arrival of Garden at FH. Laguna and Squall were missing from the group. "He has just lost his whole country. To Jenovecia controlling his child's mind."

"Damn her!" Cloud exclaimed, clicking his materia into the Ultima Weapon. "She's just like a cockroach. Keep killing it, and it keeps coming back."

"It would be more accurate to compare her to a Phoenix," Sephiroth replied. "She keeps rising. As long at there's something for her to feed off of, she lives."

"We have to get her for sure this time," Aeris added. "Two dimensions hang in the balance."

"We've been through way too much to turn back now!" Yuffie cried spunkily.

AVALeeD smiled at each other with half-hope in their eyes. "Hey!" a familiar voice greeted. Laguna stood at the library entrance, Squall next to him.

"Laguna!" Red XIII exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" Laguna answered cockily. He gave Squall a quick wink which everyone else missed. "So, we're headed to Esthar? Let's give that Jenoveciabitch a good whipping!"

AVALeeD cheered at their teammate's confidence.

"Almost thought we'd lose ya for a moment," Cid commented, patting Laguna on the back.

"Me? Never! I'll see this thing through to the end."

Pum, pum, pum. "Attention AVALeeD," Xu said through the loudspeaker. "Be prepared to land at FH in two minutes."

In two minutes, the Garden dropped anchor at FH. Edea, Headmaster Cid, Nida, and Xu met AVALeeD at the door. "Good luck," Edea wished them.

"We'll be back in a few days, Matron," Quistis replied. AVALeeD exited Garden and entered the tiny fishing village.

"It'll take a while to boot up the Ragnarok," Selphie explained.

"In that case, I'll visit my posse," Seifer replied, heading off to a little shack by the harbor. He opened the door and stepped inside. "Hey goofballs," he greeted.

Fujin sat in a corner, mending a fishing net. Raijin was fixing a broken tackle. "SEIFER!" Fujin greeted, rising.

"Hey Seifer, long time no see, ya know?" Raijin said, getting up.

"Hey guys! It's good to see you again," Seifer answered. He had to admit, he missed his two best friends.

"HEARD ABOUT ELLONE?" Fujin asked.

"Yeah," Seifer replied, looking down at the ground.

"Seifer...we're sorry, ya know?" Raijin said apologetically.

"It's okay...hey, I can't stay long! I gotta get back to the team!"

"TEAM?" Fujin looked out the window and saw AVALeeD standing by the Ragnorok. "LARGE."

"Yeah, I gotta take care of a lotta people," Seifer told them.

The posse all walked out to the mayor's house. Selphie had managed to boot up the system. "Everything's okay! Climb in, everyone!" she yelled.

"See ya later," Seifer whispered, boarding the Ragnarok.

"LUCK," Fujin wished him.

"Good luck, ya know?" Raijin added.

_I...I'll see you again, after we get Jenovecia,_ Seifer thought. _But...will we be able to get her? What about Ellone? Esthar, the world...damn it! I don't have time to think about this!  
_  
The Ragnarok hurtled toward Esthar. "Whoa, smooth flight!" Cid complimented. "You weren't kidding when you said your ship was good!"

"It's good, but will it get to Esthar safely?" Cait Sith questioned.

"We'll just have to wait and see!" Irvine replied.

The Ragnarok flew quickly toward Esthar. At the edge of the continent, Zell checked the readings. "We're in Esthar's cloak now. Their radar should have detected us."

"We'd better get the torpedoes ready," Quistis said. She pushed several buttons. The Ragnarok rushed on for several more minutes. Nothing attacked.

"This has to be some kind of trick," Rinoa began. "I bet they want us to land."

"If that's the case, I guess we'll take a chance!" Selphie answered. The ship landed the Esthar Airstation. AVALeeD exited.

"Wow! It looks just like my dream! Cool!" Yuffie exclaimed as she gazed around at all the buildings and technology.

"In all my dreams, I never thought I'd see a place like this," Vincent whispered.

"Hey...something's wrong here," Tifa commented. She looked around the city. "Where are all the people?"

She was right. Everyone was gone. A wind blew a scrap of paper across the street, unusual for an immaculately clean country. "I think I get it...she's allowing us to go to her. Jenovecia. She thinks this whole thing is a kind of joke, and she'll always win," Cloud said grimly.

"She won't," Sephiroth replied. "She's been spoiled too much. Laguna, please show us the way to the Presidential Palace."

Laguna nodded determinedly. He walked up the street, AVALeeD following behind him.

Half of AVALeeD gazed at the wonders, their jaws dropping to the floor. "Dang! Shinra could never make this kinda stuff!" Barret commented, stopping to kick a broken transporter. "Bet those SOBs would kill for this."

"All the more reason that this place should be left in peace," Aeris replied. The Palace was only a short walk away. AVALeeD hopped into the transporter and hurtled into the palace. They stopped outside the President's office.

"Maybe...maybe we can convince Ellone and Kiros and Ward that what they're doing is wrong," Laguna suggested hopefully. "Then we won't have to fight them..."

"We can't convince them. We have to drive Jenovecia out of them and destroy her," Cloud replied.

"Don't worry. I don't think she or Kiros or Ward will be hurt," Rinoa said, trying to soothe Laguna's fear. It didn't seem to be working.

Everyone stood in silence for awhile.

"Well, we might as well get this over with," Red XIII whispered. AVALeeD nodded. They flung open the doors to the chamber.

Ellone sat behind the desk, Kiros and Ward on either side of her. She smiled as AVALeeD came in. "Welcome," she greeted mockingly. "Laguna? I thought you were dead...ah well, it dosen't matter. Too late."

"We have declared war against the planet," Kiros began.

Ward motioned with his hands. Kiros translated. "You know our armies will crush you."

"Shut up!" Laguna commanded. "Ellone, Kiros, Ward, this isn't you that's talking! It's a sorceress named Jenovecia! She's using you!"

Squall took a step forward. "Jenovecia, you coward! Hiding behind people's backs! Show yourself! We will fight you."

A great rumbling noise arose from beneath the floor. The tiles cracked open and Jenovecia rose. She looked as menacing as ever. Ellone and the advisiors gasped. "What is that thing!" Ellone questioned fearfully.

"I AM THE THING THAT MOTIVATED YOU, CHILD," Jenovecia answered gleefully.

"Ellone, Kiros, Ward, get outta here!" We'll handle this!" Zell commanded. They nodded and dashed out the door.

"SO, YOU ARE DETERMINED ENOUGH TO FOLLOW ME TO THIS DIMENSION," Jenovecia reflected. "I'LL FINISH YOU NOW! I'M TIRED OF YOU SPOILING MY PLANS!" She raised her tentacles. "DARK WINTER'S DEATH!"

"Lemme guess," Seifer wondered. "You making our attacks and summons weak, right?"

"You're getting so unoriginal," Cid returned. "Can't you come up with anything better?" Jenovecia scowled.

"Guys! We can use our powerful summons!" Quistis shouted, making a disocovery.

"You're magic is getting weaker, Jenovecia," Irvine laughed.

"WE'LL SEE," Jenovecia snapped weakly.

The rows were the same as before: in the first row were Cloud, Tifa, Irvine, Squall, Rinoa, and Vincent; in the second row were Sephiroth, Aeris, Zell, Seifer, Selphie, and Red XIII; in the third row was Barret, Cait Sith, Quistis, Yuffie, Laguna, and Cid.

Cloud took a deep breath and stepped forward. This had better work, he thought. "Knights of the Round, I summon you!" he yelled, disappearing. The 13 knights emerged from the void and pummeled Jenovecia. Each hit did 9999 damage.

"WHAT!" Jenovecia exclaimed. "THIS CAN'T BE!"

Tifa grinned as Cloud reappeared. "We'll get her for sure," she told him. "Typhoon Sneeze Attack!"

The maniacal little creature blew wind on the sorceress, causing 9999 damage.

Irvine smiled. "Eden Eternal Breath!" Eden's attack did 40,000 damage!

"Tonberry Chef's Knife!" Squall commanded.

"Cactuar 1,000 Needles!" Rinoa yelled.

Each attack was extremely powerful, yet Jenovecia still lived. "UGH...DARK HARP MELODY!" she groaned. A song overpowered the first row, knocking them out.

_History is repeating itself,_ Sephiroth thought to Aeris.

_If we're lucky, we can knock her down before she gets the third row_, Aeris answered.

"Bahamut Zero Terra Flare!" Sephiroth commanded.

"Hades!" Aeris yelled.

"Bahamut Mega Flare Two!" Zell shouted.

"Doomtrain Runaway Train!" Seifer cried.

"Alexander Holy Judgment!" Selphie summoned.

"Phoenix One!" Red XIII said.

Each attack did 9999 damage. "DAMN YOU!" Jenovecia cried. "ZERO WORLD TUNNEL!" loud cries emerged from the tunnel that materialized, leaving the second row immobilized.

"Guys," Zell whispered. "We've weakened her enough so you can get her."

"We will!" Barret answered. He stepped forward. "Leviathan Water Attack!"

"Leviathan Water Attack!" Cait Sith yelled.

"Pandemona Tornado Zone!" Quistis cried.

"Neo Bahaumut Giga Flare!" Yuffie squealed.

"Leviathan Tsunami!" Laguna shouted.

"Alexander Holy Attack!" Cid summoned.

Jenovecia slumped over. One more hit and she would've died. But she wasn't dead. She gathered her strength and said, "DARK HELL WHISPERS."

Blackness.

-

_Show yourself, sorceress. You can't hide forever. If you're as powerful as you say you are, come! Defeat us! What's holding you back?  
You shouldn't have kept us alive for your entertainment, Jenovecia. Your love of abuse will be your downfall. Where have you gone off to now?  
_  
KEEP AWAY FROM ME...! YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME! EVEN IF THE FIGHTING GOES ON FOR ETERNITY, I WILL PREVAIL! I, THE GREATEST SORCERESS OF ALL TIME, JENOVECIA, WILL RULE THE DIMENSIONS! I WILL-

_Shut up. No one's listening._

-

"I'm sorry," Ellone admitted.

"We should've controlled ourselves," Kiros added.

Ward frowned.

"It's okay," Laguna replied. "None of us blame you." Ellone, Kiros, and Ward had rushed in after Jenovecia had left. They had revived AVALeeD and cured them. AVALeeD stood around in the Presidential Chamber.

"I'm gonna have to call back this declaration of war, but it'll have to wait," Laguna said. "We have to get Jenvecia first."

"Say, do we know where she's going?" Cait Sith asked.

"Two of us will probably have a dream about it tonight," Zell answered.

"Dammit!" Cloud cried, slamming his hand on the desk. "I'm so damn tired of this! Let's defeat her now!"

"But how? We don't know where she is," Quistis replied.

"Maybe if we follow our hearts, we'll know where she's hiding," Aeris said thoughtfully. AVALeeD looked at her.

"She's right," Yuffie reflected.

"Maybe if we all concentrate, we can see where she is," Sephiroth suggested.

They all started focusing their thoughts on the sorceress. Her hideous face, her twisted ambition. Where? Where...

A bright light emanated from the tops of the teams heads. Light airy wings fluttered and flapped at their sides. The team began to hover. Eyes still closed, they streched their newborn wings. A bright portal formed on the ceiling. AVALeeD flew in. In a flash, they were all gone.

Ellone, Kiros, and Ward stood in awe. "Good luck," Ellone whispered. "Take care of everything."

TBC  
Note: There ya go, folks! Hope this'll hold ya down for a bit. I won't be able to write any fics until August, but don't give up on this fic, it'll be finished!

Hey, have you guys been checking the highly modified version of this, Final Fantasy Journeys? It's way better! Check it out and review, it's good!


	6. Unity

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy elements belong to Squaresoft.

Note: This took a long time in coming, didn't it? I was just waiting for everything at to get back to normal. So here you go! 

Final Fantasy Dimensions  
Chapter 6: Unity  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

Irvine opened his eyes. He was hovering in a world of endless violet. As far as the eye could see, nothing but shades of violet, swirling and shifting. He felt something on his back. Shapely angel wings had sprouted. Startled, he looked around. The rest of AVALeeD hovered next to him, still unconsious.

"Wake up, everyone!" he cried, floating over and shaking some of them.

"Huh? What...Irvine? Where are we?" Tifa asked, coming out of her trance.

"Is Jenovecia here?" Sephiroth questioned, his eyes flashing.

"Is everyone okay?" Selphie worried.

Soon AVALeeD had awakened. They were all very surprised to find they had wings. And surprised that they had been transported. "So it worked," Aeris said softly.

"Are we in the Lifestream?" Vincent asked.

"No...the Lifestream's color was green, the color of life, the color of our Planet," Aeris answered. "This color is purple, the color of the unconscious. This is Jenovecia's realm."

"THERE YOU ARE," the familiar voice mused. Jenovecia materialized before them, as ugly as hell. "THIS IS MY DIMENSION, THAT I CREATED ESPECIALLY FOR MYSELF. THOUGH I WOULD'VE LIKED TO TAKE OVER ONE OF YOURS."

"Let's end this right now," Rinoa said calmly. "Stop running, sorceress. You should have enough dignity to admit your defeat."

Jenovecia scowled. She had showed her weak side to her enemies. "YOU ARE RIGHT, SCUM," she admitted. "FINE, WE END IT HERE. BUT I WILL WIN OVER YOU! TO DEMONSTRATE THIS, I WILL NOT CAST A DOWNSIZE SPELL ON YOU."

The groups formed. The formation was the same as ever. The first row held Cloud, Tifa, Irvine, Squall, Rinoa, and Vincent; the second row contained Sephiroth, Aeris, Zell, Seifer, Selphie, and Red XIII; the third row had Barret, Cait Sith, Quistis, Yuffie, Laguna and Cid.

Selphie cast Aura on everyone. "Give it all you've got!" she encouraged.

Cloud determinedly glanced at Jenovecia. He clutched his Ultima Weapon tightly, closed his eyes, exhaled, and attacked. "Onmislash!" The attack hit eighteen times, causing 9999 damage for each hit.

Tifa, new hope formed in her heart, stepped up. "Final Heaven!" she cried, pummeling the sorceress with a nuclear thrust. 9999.

"Hyper Shot!" Irvine commanded. He hit Jenovecia four times, causing 9999 damage each bullet.

"Renzokuken Lionheart!" Squall said. The Lionheart hit 18 times, 9999 damage each.

"Angelo Wishing Star!" Rinoa summoned. The dog appeared and helped Rinoa knock Jenovecia 19 times.

"Chaos Stan Slam!" Vincent cried, transforming into the winged demon.

Jenovecia did not react. She stood without moving. AVALeeD was partially confused. "What's she doing?" Sephiroth wondered.

"Don't worry about it!" Cloud yelled. "Attack with all you've got."

Sephiroth nodded and stepped forward. "Super Nova!" he commanded, disappearing. Sephiroth's special summon hurtled through all the planets, finally pummeling Jenovecia.

"Great Gospel!" Aeris said, raising her staff. Angels descended, flittering among the party, recovering the party's HP and making them invincible.

"Duel My Final Heaven!" Zell cried, going into a rage. He raced around Jenovecia with the force of a nuclear blast, giving her a beating.

"Fire Cross No Mercy!" Seifer shouted, casting a Firaga spell, then hit her with a stream of energy.

"Slot The End!" Selphie screamed. Everything faded to a field of flowers, then back again.

"Cosmo Memory!" Red XIII howled, calling a huge ball of fire. It engulfed Jenovecia in an explosion of hot plasma.

Each attack did 9999 damage, yet Jenovecia still did nothing. She stood there, not budging.

"Go ahead and fight!" Aeris commanded.

Barret's face grew determined. "Catastrophe!" he cried. He rose into the air and scalded the enemy with a ray of magma.

"Slots Toy Soldier!" Cait Sith commanded. Six toy soldiers appeared and attacked the sorceress.

"Blue Magic Shockwave Pulsar!" Quistis said. A blue light emanted from behind her and knocked into Jenovecia.

"All Creation!" Yuffie yelled. A beam of light formed on the tips of her fingers and engulfed the enemy.

"Desperado Plus!" Laguna cried. Laguna leaped into a vine, swung on it, and continously shot the sorceress.

"Highwind!" Cid commanded. The Highwind emerged from the void and pummeled Jenovecia with missiles.

Millions of damage had been caused to the sorceress. She finally began to move. "AVALEED...YOU HAVE CAUSED ME MORE TROUBLE THAN I COULD HAVE EVER EXPECTED. I WILL END IT HERE AND NOW..."

She raised her arms. "Jenovecia ArchBeing!" she commanded. She began to change. She grew bigger and uglier. Her wings and tentacles multiplied. She was now enormous, and the most terrifying thing ever seen. She was Sorceress Jenovecia, the ArchBeing.

"ARCHBEING WINGSPEED!" she thundered, her final attack. "GOODBYE, AVALEED. MAY YOUR SOULS BE TORMENTED IN THE ETERNAL FIRE."

She raised her wings and gave a single flap. AVALeeD looked on, unable to do anything. The gust blew away all the rows. They were sent into darkness.

-

_Everyone, one voice penetrated the darkness they had been thrown into. Stand tall. Jenovecia may be strong. But the power you hold in yourselves is stronger. Think of your teamates. Follow your heart. The ones you know and love will bring you through._

AVALeeD opened their eyes at the same time. "We must work together," they said in unison. "None of us can do it alone."

The ArchBeing watched, unafraid. "TRY ALL YOU CAN, AVALEED!" she yelled. "NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY!"

Slowly, AVALeeD formed a circle. They held hands.

"Jenovecia," Squall whispered.

"We have-" Cloud continued.

"Tolerated your-" Rinoa added.

"Evil long-" Tifa said.

"Enough," Seifer ended.

"We hold-" Sephiroth whispered.

"Great power-" Quistis continued.

"Within ourselves," Aeris concluded.

"All this time-" Zell began.

"We were-" Vincent continued.

"Unaware of-" Selphie added.

"Our abilities," Yuffie ended.

"But we-" Laguna started.

"Have awakened," Barret said.

"And you," Irvine whispered.

"Are going-" Red XIII replied.

"To die," Cait Sith stated.

"Great Jenovecia," Cid concluded.

They all raised their hands and said together, "We..."

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE! I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!"

"Summon..."

"I WAS PROPHESIZED TO RULE THE DIMENSIONS!"

"The true power of..."

"I WILL LIVE ON!"

"AVALeeD!" A great light decsended upon AVALeeD. Their angelic wings turned into blades of light, and spinning halos formed above their hands. All seemed to be in a trance. They faced Jenovecia.

"AVALeeD Wingspeed!" they commanded. Their lightwings detached themselves and hurtled toward the Archbeing. She screamed as they struck her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She began to fall apart. Her tentacles fell off. Her wings crumbled. She seemed to melt into the floor. There was a tremendous explosion. A white light nearly blinded AVALeeD. When the light faded, there, in Jenovecia's place, was...

A girl.

She had long, black hair, and lonely violet eyes. She wore a pink dress, made of light material, which fluttered along with her green butterfly-like wings. She looked no older than perhaps seven or eight.

"Welcome AVALeeD. I've been expecting you," she greeted, echoing her first words to them.

"Who...who are you?" Squall asked calmly.

"I am Hyneria. Jenovecia's true form."

AVALeeD's eyes grew wide. "Her true form? What do you mean?" Zell questioned.

Hyneria sighed. "When the two sorceresses, Jenova and Ultimecia, were defeated, the power from their deaths resulted in a rip of dimensions. Their souls met and fused. Two forms were created: the evil form, Jenovecia, and the good form, Hyneria. Jenovecia's form was stronger than my form, and so she locked me up inside of her. She then set out to conquer the dimensions. I tried to escape, but could not. She was too powerful. Then I saw you for the first time, AVALeeD. My hope was renewed. It was I who called out to you in the darkness. And you have fulfilled your role as the heroes of the dimensions."

AVLeeD floated there, astonished. It was Cloud who finally spoke up. "Hyneria...what will become of our worlds?"

"AVALANCHE's world and SeeD's world," Hyneria replied, using the group's old names. "They are fine. Both of them are fine. The Turks have issued their declaration of peace and are sending help to troubled areas. Ellone has called back her declaration of war and is awaiting your return. Many have died or been hurt, but right now there is peace."

"Will there always be this peace?" Yuffie asked.

"I do not know," Hyneria replied. She looked around. "You must go, AVALeeD. If you stay any longer, you might get trapped. I will form a portal leading back to Esthar."

She raised one arm and a swirling portal opened.

"What about you, Hyneria?" Cid asked.

"What will you do here?" Cait Sith added.

"Come with us!" Seifer suggested.

"You could do so much good in both our worlds," Tifa mused.

Hyneria shook her head. "I may turn into Jenovecia again. Besides, I don't think you need another sorceress running around."

AVALeeD sheepishly nodded.

"The evil is gone. In its place is AVALeeD. Remember, no matter if you get split up, if you die, if you go back to your different worlds, you will always be...the eternal AVALeeD."

Hyneria's last wish to the team as they flew through the portal. The group looked back at her as they went. She smiled softly before the portal closed.

TBC

I hope you liked what I did with Jenovecia. I didn't just want to kill her off, so I made her become Hyneria. You could think of Hyneria as an 'Emeraude from Magic Knight Rayearth' type sorceress, I guess.


	7. Goodbyes Aren't Forever

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy elements belong to Squaresoft.

Final Fantasy Dimensions  
Chapter 7: Goodbyes Aren't Forever  
by ArchFaith (formerly known the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

"So...it's time to go back," Red XIII said.

"This day had to come. But I wish it could've been later," Quistis replied.

"All good things must come to an end," Sephiroth quoted sadly.

After AVALeeD had arrived safely back in Esthar with news of the sorceress's death, they had been greeted with celebration. Ellone threw a giant party in their honor. Everyone came: Headmaster Cid, Edea, Fujin, Raijin, Nida, Xu, the Cafeteria Lady, the Trepies. It was a spectacular event which had lasted five days. Every day there were speeches on what great heroes AVALeeD was, how they had saved the dimensions, how all children should grow up to be like them, etc.

No one had mentioned Hyneria. The team thought it would be better if they didn't.

But after five days of the AVALeeD Hero Festival, it was time to leave. They had all agreed that it was time they got back to their lives. But it was a sad goodbye.

AVALeeD sat inside the Palace, in the meeting room. They were torn up over leaving. Everyone was such good friends with each other.

"One thing I'm always gonna remember about AVALeeD," Cloud said suddenly, "is the way Squall handles his gunblade. His Lionheart is amazing! It can cause as much damage as my sword."

"No Cloud, I think your Omnislash works better," Squall replied sincerely. "I'm always gonna remember the way you slash your enemies like that."

They were on a roll.

"Rinoa, remember when we trained together in Wutai, just before the dawn?" Tifa asked.  
"Yeah! And when we peeked in on the boys to see if they were sleeping!" Rinoa answered happily.

"Hey Sephiroth, ya should've known better than to challenge me at the Balamb Training Center!" Seifer cried.

"I really did beat you, Seifer. You're just too proud to admit it," Sephiroth returned, but not without a smile on his face.

"Oh, remember when you and I talked about our troubles in Fort Condor, Aeris? Just before going to sleep?" Quistis remembered.

"Yeah. I guess we actually managed to solve some of them," Aeris grinned cheerfully.

"Vincent, on the way to Junon, I definitely shot more monsters than you! We had a bet, ya know?" Irvine demanded.

Vincent rolled his eyes and handed Irvine several pieces of Vampire Ammo. "You had better out these to good use," he said. "They're very hard to obtain."

"Yuffie, Cait Sith, thank you so much for teaching me your skills!" Selphie squealed.

"Aw, it was nothing!" Cait Sith blushed.

"Anytime. Oh yeah...can I interest you in some Invisible Materia?" Yuffie asked slyly. "Only 5,000 gil..."

"Barret, Cid, thanks for helping me on the way to Esthar," Laguna told them.

"You were really worried man," Barret replied.

"Guys like us gotta stick together," Cid added.

Everyone was smiling and laughing. "I'm so glad we got to know each other," Rinoa said.

"Yeah. Maybe one good thing came outta our adventure," Tifa agreed.

"Let's promise to always remember each other," Cloud suggested.

"Promise," everyone said, putting their hands of top of each others' hands.

"I hate to interrupt...but it's time to go," Aeris whispered.

Sephiroth nodded. "Let's get going."

AVALeeD slowly and painfully walked out of the Palace. They sat down on the transporter and zipped out of the palace. They walked to the center of the city, which had been restored to its clean, busy personality. The police had once again roped off the area. An even larger crowd had gathered to cheer the team.

"AVALeeD!" one voice called out. Soon the whole crowd started chanting.

"AVALeeD! AVALeeD!"

The team smiled. Everyone had been so supportive of them. Well, almost everyone.

They took their places on the podium. Laguna stepped up. He looked around at the crowd. "Citizens of the world," he began. "For five days, we have celebrated the defeat of Jenovecia. But now, it is time for the visitors to go. We will always remember the bravery of these people, and forever hold in our hearts the freedom from evil that they have granted us."

Laguna went on to say a few more words. Before AVALeeD knew it, it was time to leave.

"Well, it's been great knowing you," Squall said sadly.

"Yeah, been great working together," Cloud replied.

Everyone is AVALeeD hugged each other. Everyone. They had all learned so much from their new friends. No one wanted to part.

"Isn't there a way we can still stay together?" Rinoa asked tearfully, embracing both Aeris and Sephiroth.  
"I don't think so," Sephiroth replied soothingly.

"But don't worry about it," Aeris added. "At least we got to know each other. We'll keep our memories alive forever."

Rinoa, and the rest of AVALeeD, smiled.

Aeris then raised her arms. The portal formed before her. Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Yuffie, Vincent, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Cid, and Sephiroth took their places behind her.

Rinoa, Squall, Quistis, Zell, Selphie, Irvine, Laguna, and Seifer took a step back.

AVALeeD was now officially split.

"Goodbye," a chorus of voices filled the air. Most sounded very sad. In a moment,

the portal, and the people, were gone.

The Epilogue...


	8. Epilogue: Symphonics

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy elements belong to Squaresoft. 

Final Fantasy Dimensions  
Epilogue: Symphonics  
by ArchFaith (formerly known as the ArchPrincess of Saturn)

One week after AVALeeD's split...

In the SeeDs' World...

"Ah, everything's back to normal," Laguna sighed happily. He leaned back in his chair at the Presidential Palace. "Esthar is still whole. That's a good sign."

Kiros and Ward cheerfully entered the room. "Sir, if you don't hurry, you will be late for that experiment Dr. Odine invited you to." Ward shook his head and sighed at Laguna's forgetfulness.

"Dr. Odine's experiment? Oh yeah, the one with the glow-in-the-dark Bite Bugs!" Laguna cried, suddenly remembering. He stood up. "I'll be ready in five minutes."

Kiros and Ward smiled and walked out. Laguna raised his head and looked at the sky. "Before I go, I just want to tell you something. I love you, and I will love you, for all times. Things have been so hectic lately, I haven't gotten a chance to tell you that. But thank you for protecting me and keeping everyone else safe. If I hadn't thought of you during Esthar's crisis, I might not have made it. Squall helped me too...he's grown into a fine young man. I'll be sure to watch over him. And Ellone sure is a pretty young lady. She's ready for anything. Our children sure are great...my dear Raine."

Laguna picked up his jacket and headed out the door. A light drizzle began to fall around the palace.

_Laguna, Ellone, Squall...I love you too._

-

The sun shone brightly along the docks of FH. Seifer sat at the pier, a fishing pole in his hands. He hadn't caught any fish since his return to FH a week ago.

"Hey Seifer, we brought you something we made for you, ya know?" Raijin said, coming up behind him. Fujin was with him. They were carrying something wrapped in a cloth.

"WORKED HARD WHILE YOU WERE GONE," Fujin added, her speech unusually long.

"For me? You guys shouldn't have," Seifer replied, surprised. He opened it. "Wow..."

It was a new emblem for Seifer's gunblade. It was a large Chinese symbol of Earth, which Seifer always claimed was his closest element.

"Thank you," Seifer said sincerely. "I'll put in my gunblade first chance I get. You guys are the greatest friends a guy could ask for." He hugged both of them.

"Now we're Thunder, Wind, and Earth, ya know?" Raijin said.

Fujin smiled. She and Raijin walked back to the shack. Seifer sat down, admiring his new symbol. He slipped it into his chest pocket for safety.

"Any bites?" a voice said. There could only be one owner of this voice. Ellone.

"Elle, whaddya doing here?" Seifer asked, rising quickly.

"I wanted to visit you," Ellone replied. "Laguna gave me permission. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"It's only been a week," Seifer answered shyly. "Listen, Elle, we can't be together. Squall would never-"

"I don't care what my brother thinks! You and I will be together," Ellone insisted. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Seifer kissed back.

"Okay. We'll have it your way. I guess it dosen't matter anymore." Seifer grinned. "Hey, lemme show ya around FH..."

-

"I think I found something!" the girl squealed.

"Oooh, let me see!" the boy yelled, pushing.

"C'mon, you guys...don't push...hey, what is that?" Selphie questioned, bending forward.

"Oh cool! Looks like an ancient artifact!" Irvine exclaimed. "Could be worth millions!"

True to their word, Selphie and Irvine had taken Selphie's little friends out treasure hunting. They were digging up an area just outside of the newly rebuilt Trabia Garden.

The girl carefully lifted the "artifact" out of the ground. "What do yoo think it is, Selphie?" she asked.

"I dunno...actually, it looks kinda like a bone," Selphie answered, taking the artifiact from her.

"Yeah," Irvine agreed, calming down. "I remember seeing this at biology class in Galbadia Garden...looks like a T-Rexaur bone."

"Wow! We found a dinosaur bone!" the boy screamed.

"Why don't you guys go put this in the tent?" Selphie asked. The boy and girl ran to the tent and placed it inside.

Irvine smiled at Selphie. "Isn't it great to be back home? Everythin's alright now."

"I'm so happy to be here again," Selphie answered. "Especially with you, Irvy..." They kissed.

"Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh!" they quickly drew apart as the boy and girl came out of the tent. "Irvy and Selphie kissed!"

Selphie and Irvine laughed as the wind blew through their clothes and hair.

-

"Thanks for helping me out, Zell," Quistis began as she sorted through all the papers on her desk.

"No prob, Quisty," Zell replied, sorting through another stack of files.

Once Quistis had returned to the Garden, she had found that there were many papers to be graded, assignments to be analyzed, report cards to be done. It was too much for only one person, even the multi-talented SeeD. Zell had offered to help.

"Hey, here's a bunch of cards from the Trepies," Zell said, handing them to Quistis.

Quistis grinned. "The Trepies," she sighed thoughtfully as she read the cards. "They're so strange. Forming a fanclub for me? Instead, I wish they'd all just be my friends. Being a teacher, I have very few friends. Oh well."

"I'm your friend, Quisty," Zell corrected. "I'll always be your friend. Remember what you said so long ago? 'No buts. You'll make it through just fine. And I'll be there with you.' I'm reversing it. Same goes for me."

"Zell..." her voice trailed. She rose and gave him a big hug. "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

-

Splish, splash...

"Hey! That water is really cold!" Squall yelled, jumping up. "This is supposed to be a romantic weekend."

Rinoa laughed. "I know. But I wanna have fun."

Squall and Rinoa had finally made it to Dollet for their vacation. They were staying at the Dollet Grand Hotel-in separate rooms, of course. It wasn't that romantic; they just wanted to enjoy their free time together, nothing more serious than that. They now sat at the docks next to the fishing boat.

Squall couldn't hide his smile as he settled down next to Rinoa. "Don't have too much fun," he told her, unable to say anything else.  
"Hey Squall, how do you think everyone else is doing? I mean, how about the other half of AVALeeD? Do you think they're alright? And what about Hyneria?" Rinoa asked, suddenly recalling the events of earlier that week.

"I think they're alright," Squall replied. "They're all strong. They can take care of themselves." He put his arm around Rinoa. She placed her head on his shoulder.

"It's so quiet now," Rinoa reflected. "I've gotten so used to getting up early, fight after fight, feeling so tired. But now we can relax."

"Got that right," Squall agreed. He looked toward the horizon. "Rin, what do you think is gonna happen to us now?" he asked wistfully.  
"We'll lead normal lives, finally. The final danger is gone. We're safe."

"What if we aren't safe? I mean, what if something else threatened us? Would you be willing to save the universe again?"

"I wouldn't have a choice, would I? Yeah, I would."

Squall was silent for a moment.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Squall?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was just thinking...we've saved our world two times already. What if something-"

"There you go again. I guess you'll always be like that." Rinoa sighed. "We aren't living in the future, Squall. We live now. This very moment. And if there's nothing wrong now, why worry about it?"

"...You're right," Squall replied. "Sorry. I guess I worry too much. I'm lucky I have you to tell me this stuff."

"And I'm lucky I have you," Rinoa said.

"Where would I be without you, Rinoa?"

"Lost."

They gave each a long kiss. The orange sun wavered as it disappeared through the clouds, leaving the night to cover Dollet with its star-dotted blanket.

-

One week after AVALeeD's split...

In AVALANCHE's world...

"Cid! Where's my tea?"

"Coming, Shera," Cid called from inside the kitchen."

"Hurry up! I'm really thirsty!" Shera yelled.

"Okay, okay! Man, I help save the universe and now I'm making tea for some woman," Cid complained.

Cid and Shera had just arrived back from Wutai. Since the Turks had issued their peace declaration, help had arrived back at Rocket Town. The ruins had been partially cleared, and the homes were being rebuilt. Cid and Shera had moved back into their house.

Cid had decided to go easy on Shera for a while. He promised to make her tea and do chores for a whole entire week.

Cid brought the teapot into the living room and handed a cup to Shera. "Thanks, Cid," Shera said. "I knew you'd keep your promise."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have if I knew I'd be this tired," Cid complained. He poured himself some tea.

"Yuck! This tea is awful!" Shera exclaimed. "What did you put in this?"

"Well, I thought some honey would..."

"Cid, we don't have any honey..."

Cid got up and checked the cupboard. He held up the bottle of honey. "Isn't this...oops. Guess I didn't read the label. It's...expired vinegar."

Shera dumped the teapot into the sink. "You're a terrible housekeeper, Cid. Never mind. Forget your promise. I'll make the tea."

"Yeah!" Cid sighed, sinking into the armchair. "Ah Shera...we're gonna have a beautiful life together...let's have real expensive tea at our wedding..."

-

"There," Reeve said, putting the last touches on his creation. "Done."

"Finally!" Cait Sith yelled. "That took a long time!"

Reeve and Cait Sith were camped outside the ruins of Midgar. They had been helping look for survivors and clearing the rubble. They sat outside their tent, Reeve fixing some tired joints in Cait Sith's system. Cait had been vigorously helping with distributing the rations and caring for the sick. Reeve was very impressed.

Cait jumped up, glad to be fixed again. He tested out his new wires by hopping around a little. "Purrfect!" he meowed. "I feel fabulous!"

"Um, excuse me," a voice said. Reeve and Cait turned around to see a young woman standing behind them. She had short red hair and pale grey eyes.

"How can we help you, Miss?" Reeve asked.

"Are you Reeve Julian and Cait Sith?"

"Yep, we sure are," Cait replied.

"My name is Maleen Wendell. I'm part of a volunteer relief service from Junon, sent by Reno, Rude, and Elena. My team and I are here to assist you in helping the survivors and getting rid of the rubble."

"Ah. It's so thoughtful of the Turks to send people to help us," Reeve said, going up to Maleen. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Miss."

"I'm even more pleased!" Cait exclaimed, going up to her and giving her a kiss on the hand.

_Hey Cait, hands off! Why would she be interested in a toy cat like you?_ Reeve thought angrily.

_Why would she be interested in a dipwad like you?_ Cait answered.

"Oh my, did I do something wrong?" Maleen asked asked when she saw their faces.

"Of course not, Miss Maleen. I think this is the beginning of a bee-oot-iful friendship," Cait Sith grinned.

-

Dear Grandpa,  
You were right. I am glad I followed your advice, and continued my journey. This time I was called on to save two worlds, not just one. And all the while I was strengthened, knowing your presence was beside me, guiding not only I, but all of AVALeeD. Peace comfort your soul, Grandfather Bugenhagen.  
Nanaki

Red XIII folded up the letter, and threw it into the flames of the Cosmo Candle. He was seated before it, in the Canyon. He had meditated, and then written a letter to his grandfather. He watched as the flames devoured the paper. It would reach Bugenhagen in the Lifestream soon.

"Shaman Nanaki!" a voice cried. Since his return to the Canyon, the elders had bestowed the title of "Shaman" on him. It was not just a title of respect, either. Everyone expected him to take up where Bugenhagen left off.

Red turned. An elder ran up to him. "My lord, I was taking a stroll along the plains, when I saw a young lady who appeared to be lost!"

"Young lady? Who?" Red asked. The elder motioned behind him. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

It was a young lady. But...she was not human! Red came closer. She appeared to be a cross between a wolf and a tiger. Her fur was light red in color, her frizzly mane tied in short braids. On her legs and arms were varying tattoos. She was of the same species as Red.

"Hello. My name is Nanaki, but you may call me Red XIII. Who are you?" Red asked her gently.

The girl looked at him. "I'm Avana. Hey...you're the same species as me!"

"Yes. I was surprised to see you too. Tell me, where are you from?"

"I dunno...I was separated from my parents where I was a cub. These big warriors came and took me away. When I woke up, I was in this forest. I saw a town and went to it, but the humans were scared of me. I lived the rest of my life in the forest, hunting monsters. Then suddenly, I guess instinct kicked in. I came here."

"I see. The Gi must've kidnapped you, then dumped you," Red answered. "There is no need to be scared. You are welcome here." He turned to the elder. "This is a cause for great joy! We are welcoming back a child of the Canyon!"

The elder nodded. "Yes Shaman. Shall I plan a celebration?"

"Indeed!" The elder walked away. Red looked back at Avana. She was smiling now. _So Grandpa. I guess you were right when you said I'd find someone like me one day.  
_  
"Avana...welcome home to Cosmo Canyon."

-

"Here we are again."

"Home sweet home."

"Papa, Elmyra, I'm hungry!"

Barret and Elmyra smiled at each other. Since the war threats ended, all the refugees in Wutai had left for their hometowns. Since the Wallaces and Elmyra lived in the same town, they had gone on the journey together. Elmyra had said goodbye to her daughter in Wutai, and promised to visit her when things calmed down a bit.

"There's our house!" Marlene yelled, running toward the demolished structure. She stopped at the pile of rubble. "Oh, it's all gone."

"Don't worry, honey. We'll build a bigger, better house," Barret told her, kneeling besdie her and giving her a hug.

"Look Marlene, the playground is okay," Elmyra said, pointing to a playground at the other end of the street. Children and parents played among the slides and swings.

"Go ahead, Marlene," Barret told her. Marlene grinned and ran across the street to play with her old friends.

"She's a great girl," Elmyra told Barret. "She reminds me of Aeris when she was small."

"Yeah," Barret agreed. "She's a ray of sunshine." They stood in silence for a little while. "Say Elm, there's something I've been wantin' to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well, uh...I just wanted to know if...well, if you would ever consider-"

"Marrying you?" Elmyra finished. She giggled. "If that's what you wanted to know, Barret, the answer is yes."

"Really?" Barret was stunned.

"Of course. Why not? We have both been alone for too long...much too long," Elmyra replied.

"That's great!" Barret was grinning now. "Elmyra, you're the best!" He picked her up and twirled her around. "Aw, but I don't have a ring to give you."

"I don't need a ring," Elmyra answered. "With you and Marlene and Aeris, I'm going to have a wonderful life."

They kissed.

"Papa! Elmyra!" Marlene gasped. They turned to see her staring at them. "Wow! Does this mean I can call you Mama now?" she asked, running up to them and embracing them. Barret and Elmyra laughed.

-

Dateline: Wutai  
This is reporter Mysteria Ninjuku reporting.  
It seems several of the residents of this small, Oriental-style town are reporting sightings of a mysterious vampire.  
The monster is said to be over seven feet tall and has twelve rows of sharp, bloody teeth.  
When approached, the vampire is reported to have either sprouted wings and flown away, hurled rings of fire from its mouth, or said "..."

"Yuffie! What are you doing?"

"Uh oh! Run, you guys! It's the vampire!" Checkov and Shake nodded, grabbing the camera and dashed into the pagoda. Yuffie, who was wearing a green kimono, tripped over her sash and was abandoned to the vampire...

"Hey Vince! What's up?"

Vincent looked down at her, frowning. He had changed out of his battle clothes and now wore long, loose black pants. He wore a flowy, red shirt that tied around his shoulders like a robe. His hair was tied in a small ponytail and he wore socks and slippers on his feet.

"Oh, love the look. Very Wutaian. Looks cool," Yuffie said, getting up. She also looked very different. Her brown hair was done in a large bun on top of her head. She was wearing a long, silky, forest-colored kimono. On her head, she wore a fake nose and glasses.

"What were you doing, Yuff?" Vincent asked.

"I was just making a documentary."

"About vampires?"

"Uh, yeah."

Vincent sighed. "You know, I never do any of those things except when I'm in a battle. Well, maybe not for the "..." part, but-"

"I thought if I made a juicy documentary and sold it, it would earn enough money to make Wutai a great warrior city again," Yuffie sobbed.  
Vincent cocked his head sympathetically. "Really?"

Yuffie looked up. "Nah!" she cried. "I've learned to accept Wutai as what it is: a lousy, corny tourist trap. That's okay. One day it'll get back to its old self." Yuffie gracefully leaped into one of the trees surrounding the Pagoda. She smiled. "So, Vince, you've decided to stay?"

Vincent nodded. "Yes. Everyone here has been so kind to me. And I feel like this is really where I belong."

Yuffie settled onto one of the tree branches. "I thought you were going back to your coffin in the Shinra Mansion."

Vincent, in the flash of an eye, leaped up and sat beside her. "No, I've changed my mind. Too many people need me."

"Yeah? Like who? And if you say me, Vince, I'll smack ya back to Nibelheim!"

"Don't worry Yuff. I meant Wutai...and...someone else..."

Yuffie jabbed Vincent in the ribs. "So, when're ya gonna tell Sephiroth that you're his father?"

"One day. When the time is right," Vincent answered.

Yuffie looked down at the ground. "Gosh, it's just so weird. So you knew all along?"

"Yes. Hojo had too big of an ego to check the DNA tests. But I checked. I know."

"Hmmm...having you as a dad. Guess it's better'n having Hojo as a dad."

Vincent smiled. He gave Yuffie a small hug. "Thank you, Yuffie."

"Thanks for what?"

"For letting me come back to Wutai with you. And allowing me to battle at your side."

"Aw, it's nothing Vince." Yuffie giggled and planted one on Vincent's cheek. "I'm really glad ya decided to stay."

-

Two lone figures stood on the outskirts of Nibelheim. It looked the same as ever; dreary, grey, ominous. But still, it was their home.

Tifa walked slowly into the center of town, up to the tall well. She looked up to the late afternoon sky, watching as the sun began to recede. As Cloud followed her, she suddenly saw a comet streak across the sky.

Tifa looked back at Cloud. "Isn't that...?"

"Maybe it is," Cloud answered. His eyes remained upwards for a moment, before drifting back down to stare at the old town where they had grown up. "The same comet that we saw on the night we promised."

"Didn't Squall and Rinoa say they met when they saw a comet?"

"Did they? I wasn't listening. You know I don't pay attention to that stuff, Teef." Cloud scratched his head. "So...what are we gonna do now?"

"Weren't we gonna get married?"

"Yeah, I guess. But after that. Are we going to live here?"

"Why not?"

Cloud leaned back, resting against the wooden platform which supported the well. "It seems like just yesterday we here, huh? And then I went off to Midgar...and a few years later, you followed...and then we went to save the world. And after that, we had to save two dimensions. Why is it we always end up coming back here?"

Tifa blinked slowly. She turned to look at the Shinra Mansion, looming up in front of them. It was so huge, so gloomy. Why was it still standing? Shinra was gone. No need to remind the citizens of that era of history. So...maybe something else could be done with it?

"Because we belong here," she whispered, smiling. "The Planet wouldn't keep bringing us back here if we didn't have a purpose here."

Cloud looked to his fiancee. "What _is_ our purpose here?"

"Look." Tifa pointed to the Shinra Mansion. "Couldn't that be made into something better? Like...I dunno. Something..." She sighed and looked down at the ground. "Master Zangan always used to tell me to improve things for the better. They would come bouncing back at you one day..."

"Zangan-ryu..." Cloud's voice trailed as he thought of Tifa's old master, the powerful Zangan. "He trained you well."

"Wouldn't it be great if...Master could have something in his memory?" Tifa slowly inquired.

"Like what?"

"Like..." Cloud's eyes widened. "Teef...you're not serious! How could we turn that old pile of junk into a school?"

"We could do it! We could organize everything! Yeah! I'd be the headmaster, and you could be...aw, you could be something. But it would be great! Just the thing to restore Nibelheim back to the way it was! C'mon, Cloud!"

Cloud frowned. "Uh...well..." His frown slowly brightened into a smile. "Seems like hard work. You up to it?"

"Definitely." Tifa extended her hand to Cloud. Cloud placed his hand on top of hers.

"So, will you help me?"

"How could I refuse you? Number one, it might actually work. Number two...you're my future wife. It'd be bad to say no to you now."

Tifa smirked triumphantly and tackled Cloud, knocking both of them to the ground.

"I think we're gonna be really happy together, Cloudy..."

-

"Yah! Get along there, little chocobo!"

"Aeris...must you always be so—"

Aeris turned to stare at Sephiroth. "Hey! I'm just having fun! 'Sides...I'm so glad to finally see my hometown...for the first time."

Aeris turned around to stare at the idyllic little village that lay in front of them. The houses were perpetually covered in snow. Children built snowmen and slid down the gentle hills on their sleigh. The roofs were covered in sharp icicles, giving the town its name.

Icicle Inn.

After the return from Esthar, of course everyone had gone their separate ways. Cid went back to Shera, and Cait Sith and Reeve traveled to Midgar. Red XIII returned to Cosmo Canyon, and Vincent had stayed in Wutai with Yuffie. Barret and Marlene had gone back to Kalm with Elmyra. Aeris smiled as she thought of them. Her family would grow bigger soon, she predicted. A new father and sister.

And Tifa and Cloud. To Nibelheim. She didn't know what to think about them any more. She could only wish them good luck as they set out.  
Who did that leave her with? Where would she go?

Sephiroth. To Icicle Inn.

"Why are we just standing here, Aeris? Let's go," Sephiroth suggested, shifting.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Aeris tugged on the chocobo's reins. It began trotting into the town.

They rode in an odd position. There had only been one chocobo available, so they had to share. Aeris had insisted on being the one in front, while Sephiroth held onto her waist in the back. Strange...that a once-dead girl and her cold blooded killer now rode silently on a chocobo, completely trusting each other.

The children gasped and parted as the chocobo passed. Aeris tugged it to a stop at the entrance to a house. Aeris hopped off and looked up at the house.

It was small yet cozy, old yet sturdy, empty...and yet...

Full of memories.

Cloud had told her; her parents had lived in this house. And they had some video tapes inside...

Sephiroth jumped off the bird and landed next to her. "Is this your house?"

Aeris nodded. "Let's go inside."

They opened the door and stepped into the house. In one corner was a bunch of old machines. Aeris immediately knew what they were. She ran to them and began pressing a number of buttons.

"Aeris...now that I've accompanied you back here, I should leave..."

Aeris spun around. "What? Are you kidding me?"

Sephiroth was standing by the doorway, looking at her. "Aeris, what can you possibly have to do with me? I killed you. How can you forgive me for that?"

"I...I just can. I forgave you a long time ago."

"But it's not natural..."

"Nothing that's happened to this planet has been natural!" Aeris screamed, coming towards him. "Sephiroth, what am I gonna do if you leave? Who will I have? Nobody! And who will you have? Nobody!"

"Aeris..."

"We can start over, Seph! We can start over together. Because I know you've changed. And you know you've changed."

Sephiroth said nothing for a while. He finally shifted his position. "I see your point. But..."

"No buts!" Aeris rushed to Sephiroth and grasped his hands. "You're staying."

"Well then. I guess that's that. I can't possibly disobey you now."

Aeris cracked a grin. "Yeah, 'cause if ya do, you know what'll happen!"

Sephiroth couldn't resist. He smiled back at her. "So, are you my family now?"

"I guess. I'll make up for all the stuff you missed."

"Really now?" Sephiroth asked. "This is turning out so unrealistically! Everyone has someone...when it doesn't work that way in reality..."

"Who says we're living in reality?" Aeris answered. "Our dimension is one of many. Who knows which one is real and which one isn't."

In unison, their green pairs of eyes moved to the sky outside the window.

"I wonder..." Aeris began.

"So do I..." Sephiroth answered.

-

In Hyneria's dimension...

Hyneria's purple eyes opened. "Yes, that was the story. The whole story. So, what did you think?"

Necron shifted. "Is that even possible? It sounds so far-fetched."

"Well it isn't! It's what happened."

Fate leaned forward. "And exactly how long ago did this happen?"

"It was recent! About...a month ago, perhaps?"

"It's rather depressing, when you think about it," Necron stated. "They saved their dimensions, but there are still countless others waiting for heroes."

"Speaking of which..." Hyneria mused. "Why am I even conversing with you two? You're both trying to destroy your dimensions."

"True," Fate answered. "But we are merely trying to restore our worlds to the way they used to be. That can't be thought of as evil, can it?"

Hyneria leaned back. "I suppose not."

"But it is a hard struggle. In our worlds, we have powerful mortals fighting against us. Especially in your world, Fate."

"Yes!" Fate agreed. "After this deceit and manipulation...one boy steps forward...he can't even talk."

"You should see the situation in my dimension," Necron answered. "This 'hero' has a tail." He sighed. "It will not be a battle easily won. I regret that I must leave now, Hyneria. I'm off to Memoria to see about the Crystal."

"I must leave too," Fate said. "I'm bound for Chronopolis to retrieve the Frozen Flame."

"Well, good luck to both of you," Hyneria wished, not sure if she was supposed to be giving it. "Do what you think is best."

The two entities drifted out of the purplish haze, returning to their dimensions.

Hyneria was left alone.

_It gives one room to think...have I just been conversing with Necron and Fate? Two of the most powerful entities throughout the interdimensional realm? How many worlds are there? How many heroes? How many legends? And how many lives will be lost?  
Countless worlds...infinite legends...no matter how many heroes cross through these paths of space and time...I have no doubt...  
_  
She smiled to herself.

_Eternal AVALeeD, you will always be the greatest._

The End...?

But...four months later...

"Are you Serge?"

Serge opened his eyes to see a boy with long gold hair and a tail standing in front of his bed.

"My name is Zidane. We gotta little problem...ya see, my nemesis from my dimension and your nemesis from your dimension died at the same time, and their souls melded..."

Serge sat up. "What else is new?"

Same situation, different location. It will never end.

Notes: Hey you guys! I hope you liked the ending. A little twist, huh? Review and tell me what you think. Oh, and while you're at it, why donCHA check out the MUCH modified version of this story, Final Fantasy Journeys! It's a completely new retelling, so please check it out!  
XOXO, Archie


End file.
